Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Equestria Adventure
by ariellewilson730
Summary: When the Super Megaforce Rangers got trapped in Equestria, a place filled with colorful ponies, by one of Levira's inventions, they meet up with Elements of Harmony. However, it also turned out that Prince Vekar and the rest of the Armada are in the pony world too, teaming up with the other villians - Cozy Glow, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Grogar, as well as new, evil changlings.
1. Chapter 1: The Day When It Happened

**Chapter 1: The Day When It Happened**

* * *

The High School doors burst open of Hardwood County, rain splattering everybody, soaking them through their clothes as all the high schoolers scrambled to their buses or their cars to get home and out of the rain. None of them knew it was going to be pouring like a shower unlike Noah Carver, who stepped out of the school, the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

Looking through his glasses, he saw his best friend, Jake Holling, jogging up to him with a soccer ball in his hands. His black sweatshirt is soaked right through him, but it didn't bother him at all. From the proud smile, Noah had to say something.

"Your team won again?" he assumed as his best friend dropped the ball, bouncing it up and down with his right knee.

"Yep," Jake replied, catching the ball in mid-air. "You should've been there, dude. We almost got creamed by the other team," he expressed in full delight. "I thought we won't win like last time, until I gave them one of my special soccer tricks." A grin spread over his face, feeling proud of himself. "The coach was very impressed by what I did out there, saying I should be team captain of Hardwood High!"

Noah beamed at the excitement centered around them. "That's great, dude!" he exclaimed. "Hey, I'm going to meet up with the others at the Brainfreeze." He looked at the sky, covered up in dark clouds. "I want to get out of the rain. I don't want to catch a cold."

"Is Gia there?" Knowing Jake, he couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Well, is she there?" he questioned, placing the ball underneath his arm once the geek stopped snickering.

"I did say I'll be meeting up with the others, so...yeah, she'll be there. Come on, I'll race ya. Last one to get to Ernie's gets to pay for the fro-yo."

"You're on, man." The two of them sprinted off to the Brain Freeze where the mall is at. "I'm gonna beat you!" Noah heard Jake call over to him. "Looks like you're paying for it!"

"Not a chance..." Picking up his feet, the grass made squishing sounds from showering rain, almost slipping in the process. "Ah!" he yelped when he stepped on a mud puddle, falling flat on his stomach. "Great..." Getting off the ground, he decided it was best to just walk there, even though he's going to have to pay for the treat.

By the time he reached to Ernie's Brainfreeze, he saw Jake waiting for him outside the store. "Where have you been? Playing in the rain?"

"Haha," Noah answered with an eye roll. "Looks like I'm paying for the fro-yo."

"Nope." Getting out the money, Jake patted Noah on the shoulder. "You did your best. Besides, I want to impress Gia."

"You always want to impress your crush." Grabbing the door, Noah swung it open, letting the water drip down onto the floor. "Hey guys," he waved, spotting the rest of the group at a table near the wall.

Emma Goodall was the first one to notice both him and Jake walking up to them. "Hey," she greeted back, lightly elbowing Troy Burrows, who picked his head up from a deep thought.

Gia Moran saw Jake with ten dollar bill, smirking. "You're paying, huh?"

"Me and Noah raced here to see who gets to pay for the fro-yo for losing the race," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "Instead, I'll pay. Even though he didn't win."

"Hey, I did my best." Noah sat down at the table. "At least you can dance too. I'm not much of a dancer."

"Since when?" Jake tilted his head to the side and asked. "You were dancing when Tensou gave us some music for when we celebrated our Ultra Powers."

"I'm not a dancer, Jake." He took off his glasses, trying to find a dry spot of his shirt, having it be near impossible. So he used one of the napkins to dry the lenses, getting all the droplets off. "Since we didn't get a call from Gosei yet, maybe we can enjoy the fro-yo for once," he hoped, placing his glasses back on his head.

"Yeah, I hadn't tasted any in weeks because of the Armada. I'll be right back." Jake walked over to the counter with Orion passing by him with a tray, placing it on a table where a couple are at.

After getting a nice thanks from them, he went over to his friends. "Jake's paying?" he said, seeing him talking to his boss. "Does he always have to pay for the fro-yo? You know we won't get to eat it."

"Maybe this time we will," the brunette girl beamed before noticing that Troy was frowning, going back in his thoughts again. "You okay, Troy?"

"I'm fine..." he told her softly. "I...just had a weird dream last night. And it wasn't about the war."

"What do you mean?" Gia furrowed her brows in confusion. "What did you dream about this time?"

Troy drummed his fingers on the table. "I dreamt that all of us were in a different place; a different world." Now the rest have baffled looks on their faces. "Come on, guys," he spoke, picking up their reactions. "I'm smart enough to know that the dream I had will not come true unlike the war ones."

The others nodded, knowing he's right about it. He may be quiet, but he knows some things - like martial arts, smart enough on what moves to use against the Armada.

The dream Troy had was plain weird and strange, with nothing making any sense. All he can remember are these horse creatures he saw. He didn't understand what the dream was about, but it has to do with them and these...villains teaming up with Vekar and his army, battling each other in fight.

That wasn't the only thing weird about the dream. Another thing about the dream is that... "It's never gonna happen," he told himself, rubbing his eyes.

"What's not gonna happen?" Jake went back over to the table as Orion fetched to get the order. "Did I hear you say you had a strange dream about a different world?" he recalled from overhearing over at the counter. "Is it like the place where we got the RPM Car Zord?"

"No." He shook his head as he answered. "It was more...colorful. I remember these little horses - ponies - in the dream. They're not big ponies; little ones. About half the size of the panels at the command center," he began to remember. "We were helping them, with them doing the same in return."

"And?" Gia prompted him to say more.

"It's all I remember, Gia." He swept his hand over his slicked, brown hair, which seemed to match Emma's perfectly. "I wish I can tell you guys more, but...I can't for right now."

Everyone sat there, wanting to know more. But knowing Troy, he wanted to take things one step at a time. He's smart enough to know dreams can't really happen in real life. So they sat there, talking to each other while Jake sat down next to Gia since Troy is next to Emma. Noah wasn't by himself, being surrounded by his pals.

"Looks like you need a girlfriend." This got the nerd's attention.

"Huh?" he questioned. "Girlfriend? What do you mean, Jake?"

Jake playfully waved his hand up and down. "You know what I mean, Noah. I'm not teasing you or anything, but it seems like you spend more time on science stuff. You need to focus on something more important - Girls." Gia shook her head at his goofy gestured towards her. "From all the years being friends, I haven't seen you _ask_ a girl out. Just because you're an egghead doesn't mean you can't date."

Noah sighed. "Maybe it's because I hadn't found my type yet. Everyone likes a certain someone. You like Gia because she's hot." Jake stifled in a giggle when he said that out loud, Gia having to elbow him as she tried not to blush. "And who knows, Troy might ask Emma out," he then grinned.

Emma grinned over at the statement, while Troy seemed to space out again as per usual.

"We can go on hiking together as our date, have a nice picnic, look for butterflies. I can teach him how to sing too. Me and him can sing my song as a duet."

"You should join the chorus at school."

"I know, Gia. But they already have enough people for it. I have a wonderful singing voice since I love nature. I got it from my mom," she said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I wish I get to see your mom... I only met your dad when you and me became friends," her best friend responded. "Remember the time back in first grade where the kids were stomping all over an ant hill, with you trying to stop them?"

Emma gasped. "Yes, I do," she instantly remembered. "You wanted to beat them up." Both girls laughed at the memory, recalling out funny it was to see the kids run off like cowards. "You may be a tough and strong, but you do like to go to the mall with me. Especially when we got Orion a new makeover."

"He could've borrowed clothes from me," Jake simply muttered, chewing on a straw found from the table top. "You girls don't know about guy fashion." Hearing those words from him, the tough gal punched him on the upper arm. "Ow!" he cried, the straw landing on the floor between his feet.

"We do too, know about you boys' fashion," she asserted, placing her arms on the table. "I have to admit, I'm both tough and strong, but I am a tomboy." Jake opened his mouth to say something. "And don't say I don't like to wear a dress." She smiled, watching him close his mouth ever so slowly.

"Jake _did_ want to help Orion pick out some clothes," Noah chimed in, running his fingers through his black, curly hair, all damp now. His clothes are still wet, knowing he'll have to change when he gets back home after he's done hanging out with his friends. "Me and Troy had to keep pulling him back down to the chair."

"While I was asleep," Troy recalled, giving one of his rare smiles of how serious he is most of the time, except when he wants to have some fun.

They laughed, waiting for their fro-yo to arrive at their table.

* * *

"I wish we can get rid of those pesky Rangers! They keep ruining my plans!" A trash bin was thrown, knocking down one of the xborgs off the seat. "Every time I send down a commander, they destroy him. Twice! It's not fair! My father loved my younger brother than me, knowing how _special_ he is."

"Don't worry, Prince Vekar, we'll get rid of those Rangers in no time."

"Shut up, Damaras!" Vekar snapped angrily, throwing the same trash can at his second-in-command. "My father says I'm a worthless prince unlike Vrak. I wish there some way to get rid of those stupid rangers. There's no other monsters to use against them!"

"How about I build something to get rid of the rangers by placing them in a different world?" Levira, who's a scientist, suggested.

"That won't work..." The prince began thinking, until an idea came to his head. "I know!" he proclaimed. "Levira, build something to use against those annoying humans on earth, like something to place them in another world."

"She already said that..." Argus, Vekar's bodyguard, spoke up. "And when she's done, I'll take it down to earth," he offered, hoping it'll ease his mood.

"Whatever." Going back to his seat, he sat down, looking at the screen. "Ugh... Rain. I'm glad I live up there and not...blah."

"You mean earth?" Damaras presumed.

"No, I mean the space," the prince answered in a sarcastic manner. The warrior shut his mouth. "Levira, hurry up with whatever you're making!"

"I didn't get started on it yet, sire," she answered to his demand. "You can't rush when I create my new inventions."

"Only to have them ending up failing," he added carelessly. "I want the Rangers to be in another world where we can take over the planet full of humans, taking it at as our brand new home."

"Unless we get rid of those Rangers. They beat every commander every time with those Legendary keys and everything." Vekar casted the golden robot a nasty glare. "I'm just saying, your highness," Damaras calmly stated. "We don't have anybody else like you said. Though, I thought Pacha Chamak would've destroyed those Rangers."

Vekar turned his head away from him. "Knick Knack Paddy Whack had no attempt in getting rid of those annoying people in colored outfits. Levira, are you done now?"

Levira set down her hammer on the table next to the other tools, her expression annoyed. "Say it one more time, or else I'll let _you _build this thing." Getting the message, Vekar shut his mouth, the mood still on him. "I'll have this done in one hour," she told him, picking up the same hammer.

"One hour!?" he cried in alarm. "You're telling me - Prince Vekar - leader of the Armada, that whatever you're building will take one hour to finish!? Ugh!" He got up, making his way to the window, shoving an xborg in the process. "Look at it. I want to destroy the planet it front of my eyes now..." Staring at the green and blue planet, it only made him angrier; furious. "Those Rangers ruin all of my plans, destroying the monsters, using those useless keys! It makes me..."

"Mad?" his bodyguard finished.

"How _dare_ you complete my words, you piece of-"

"Whoa, sire! Language," the golden robot halted before the prince can finish his sentence.

Crossing his arms, Vekar muttered back the warrior. "I wasn't going to swear... I'm a good prince - for the Armada."

"With temper tantrums," Levira added from the work table, receiving a harsh look in return. "I'm just saying. Vrak never had temper tantrums when his plans fail...unlike you."

That got him ticked off even more. Stomping over to her, he shoved all the tools onto the floor, inches away from his feet, glaring at the green monster, hitting his now curled up fist on the table top. "Since when did I ever have temper tantrums? _**I don't have TEMPER TANTRUMS!****"**_

"From the Rangers ruining your ideas, from them destroying the commanders you send down there, and _right now_," she listed the reasons on why the leader acts like a child, rather than an adult. "Vrak is much more mature than you." Gathering all the tools off the floor, she put them in her tool bag. "I'm going to work on my new invention somewhere else." With that, she headed her way out of the Command Room, the doors sliding open as she stepped out of there, closing after she left.

"Vrak is much more mature than you," the prince mocked, mimicking her once she's gone. "Tch." He let out a scoff. "Vrak shouldn't even been born. He had been my father's favorite ever since he learned how to walk while I had trouble standing up on my own. Why can't my father see that I'm better than my younger brother? It's not fair for how Vrak is better than me. I'm his big brother, I should be the favorite! He has no right to be my father's favorite!" During his venting, he picked up the trash can, throwing it at Damaras. It hit him on the chest, only he didn't seem to care about it as it hit the floor, rolling away from him. "You failed me!"

Confused, Damaras replied. "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly!" The prince walked back over to the large control panel, shoving the same xborg out of the way, knocking him back onto the floor. "You never did anything to stop the Rangers," he blamed, sitting back down in the chair.

"Hey, you're lucky that Argus is going to send the Rangers into a different world once Levira is finished with the new invention," the golden robot spoke, slightly fed up by the attitude he's getting.

"Yeah, except she won't finish it within an hour! I want to know what the Rangers are doing now. Probably having a lot of _fun_ down in the awful place they call home. They think they can win for such powers they got with those ridiculous 'Legendary keys' they use against the monsters with those 'Legendary Ranger morphs', along with those 'weapons' they use all the time. It drives me insane!"

"Sire, you need to calm down," his bodyguard advised. "Like I said earlier, I'll take it down to earth for you."

Not saying anything else, the prince sat there in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, the frustration on getting rid of the Rangers. Every time he sends someone down there, he'll end being blown up by the colorful heroes by their Ranger powers - twice.

His father has always had eyes on his younger brother, for he never fails him, like this prince. Though, he never admitted, he's frankly green with envy when it comes to both of his parents talking about how great Vrak is about everything, causing him to have pity for him, knowing he should be the favorite, not his younger brother who takes all the credit.

Thinking about him made Vekar want to go find him, to give him a piece of his mind. The trouble is, he has no idea where is so call brother is at. Why can't his father see that he's doing his best with everything he's doing? It seems like he loves his little brother than him since he overheard him talking to Damaras, saying he needs to keep an eye on him so he doesn't do anything stupid. In other words, babysit him. Something he never liked.

Not only did his father tell Damaras to keep his eyes on him, but he also heard him say he's a fool and an empty headed blunderer, nothing compared to his favorite. Nonetheless, Vekar is the first born, even though his dad has been favoring over for Vrak for years, having him believe his father loved his younger brother more than him for being a fool for every task he does, ending up failing at the process.

Getting fueled up by rage, he stood up, kicking the console, resulting some pain afterwards. He cried out, feeling it go up his leg while the others watched him hop up and down, holding his injured foot. "I hate those Power Rangers! By the time Levira is done with the new inventions, they'll be gone from earth, and I - Prince Vekar - will take over the puny planet, ridding all humans. Why can't my plans ever work on them? It's not fair! It'll be better for us to team up with other villains, for they can help us."

"Not a bad idea actually..." Argus stepped up. "By the time we do find villains to help us, we sure will take over the earth."

"Yeah, only here's the problem... _Where are we gonna find other villains to help us?!_ We had Professor Cog and his henchmen work with us when the Rangers got back from this one place, hoping they'll be trapped there forever."

"After his henchmen stopped battling our henchmen for them to work with us," Damaras recalled, remembering the time when it happened. "They ended getting destroyed like always."

Vekar slowly turned to him. "Don't you dare say such a thing! I want to get rid of those Rangers now! And stop being taller than me!" The answer he got was a simple head shake, hearing the strongest villain mutter something. "Did you say something?" he asked paranoid.

Damaras shook his head again. "I said nothing, sire." However, Vekar can only glare at him, wanting to hear the truth. "Alright. I said you're acting like a child."

"A child?! Me?! Why would you say such a thing!" The warrior opened his mouth, but the prince kept at it. "I'm no child, Damaras. I'm the best villain in the whole universe," he bragged, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm much better than Vrak since _I'm_ first in line for the throne."

"But Vrak never threw fits," Argus stated, now getting a glare from the armada leader. "It's true. Whenever something fails, you'll end up throwing a temper tantrum unlike him. Sorry to say this, sir, but Levira is right. Your younger brother is much more mature than you are."

That set him off. "Stop talking about Vrak, you imbecilic. You know better than to bring him up." An xborg walked over to him, except he got knocked back on the floor for like the third time in a row, having him look down at the henchman. "What do you think you're doing? Sleeping? Get up!" he commanded, forcing the xborg back on his feet by grabbing his wrist, tossing him away from him in the process. "I will get rid of those Rangers by the time the new invention is done," he vowed with a tight fist. "I will get them to another world for it is the last thing I'll do."

Yeah... the last thing he said.

* * *

The teenagers orders has arrive at their table by Orion, who gave the cups out to them, also having his own all made by Ernie. It was the first time they'll ever get to eat it without any interruptions.

Jake has been enjoying his fro-yo, finally able to eat it. "Man, I'm glad I can have some of this stuff. I hate how I'll end up paying for it, only for us to leave because of you know what." He finished his before anyone else. "When will it stop raining? It's been raining ever since fall arrived."

"It'll stop raining tomorrow," Noah replied, finishing up his fro-yo as well. "Fall is more damp than the other seasons, more wet."

"I actually like the rain," Emma piped in. "It helps the trees and plants grow; the flowers blooming."

"Yep," Gia grinned, spooning another spoonful of her fro-yo. "Taking the words from Jake, I'm glad I can have some this stuff." She glanced over at Troy, who is simply stirring his own cup of fro-yo. "Is something wrong, Troy?" All she got was a shrug. "The dream is still stuck inside your head, huh?" This time she got a nod. "Don't worry about it," she assured him.

"I know." Raking his fingers through his hair, he sighed. "I want the dream to be gone," he wished. "Besides, it's a silly dream," he added with full confidence. "I'm not stupid about the dream coming true. I'm smart enough to know it'll never happen - except for the war dreams I keep having." He smiled, showing his pals not to worry about him.

"War dreams?" Orion looked at Troy, questioning him. "Is it after the weird dream you had last night?"

"No." He shook his head, answering boy's question. "It was _after_ the war dreams. All I can remember are these ponies, helping them fight off these strange, looking creatures. I'm not sure what they are, but they're...nasty looking. But hey, it's just a weird dream I had. It'll never happen," he shrugged off.

The others agreed, knowing he's right about it. However, if it was true, than their in for a big surprise.

* * *

An hour has come up and Levira stepped into the command room with a new device in her hands. "It's done, sire," she announced.

"It's about time. Argus, go down to earth and take the thing with you," the prince ordered. "I'll send down my henchman so the Rangers won't stop you."

"Yes, sire," he obeyed, taking the object. He then got teleported to earth, along with the henchman, arriving at a beach. Argus laughed as he set the device up. "You Rangers will be gone for good, and we'll take over this planet." He let out a laugh.

"Stop right there!" a voice commanded, halting the bodyguard.

Argus turned. "Well, well, well. It's the Power Rangers," he mused in his metal voice. "Are you here to surrender your home?"

"Not a chance!" Troy declared, stepping in front of his teammates, taking the lead. "It's morphin time!" he called out, bringing out his key and morpher, the others following in suit.

"Super Mega Mode!" Inserting their keys into their morphers, they began to morph.

"Super Megaforce Red!" Troy declared

"Super Megaforce Yellow!" Gia shouted.

"Super Megaforce Green!" Jake hollered.

"Super Megaforce Pink!" Emma yelled out.

"Super Megaforce Blue!" Noah chimed in.

"Super Megaforce Silver!" Orion ended.

"Earth defenders, never surrender!" they all finished together.

"Get them!" Obeying the order, all the henchman - both xborgs and bruisers - charged at the now morphed up Rangers, who have their Sabers and Blasters ready, while Orion pulled out his Silver Spear.

As the Rangers fought off the henchman. Troy used his Saber to knock down some xborgs, along with doing his martial arts skills, blasting them at the same time. Emma blasted a bruiser before turning to Gia.

"Let's double up our power." She tossed her Saber to the Yellow Ranger.

"You got it!" Doing the same thing, she threw her Blaster at her Pink Ranger friend. With two Sabers in her hands, she flicked her wrist, letting the Sabers fly every where with black cords attached to them, knocking down the xborgs while Emma continued to blast them.

As they were doing that, Jake and Noah are working together with a couple of bruisers. "Here Noah, take my Saber." The Green Ranger dropped kicked his weapon.

"Thanks, dude." The Blue Ranger gave his Blaster in return, catching the other Saber in his other hand, continuing to slash at the large, blue henchman as Jake kept on blasting them as they worked together.

Orion, using his Spear, twirled it around, creating blue streaks as he hit each grey guy onto the ground when he saw one getting away. Using his silver speed, he stopped it. "Super Spear Blaster!" When the Silver Spear transformed into a Blaster, he fired right away.

The fight went on when Troy pulled out another key. "Let's go Legendary!"

"Right!" they all exclaimed. "Legendary Ranger Mode - Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Mystic Force Red Ranger!"

"Mystic Force Yellow Ranger!"

"Mystic Force Green Ranger!"

"Mystic Force Pink Ranger!"

"Mystic Force Blue Ranger!"

"Solaris Knight!"

"We call forth of magic, together as one, united for all time. Power Rangers Mystic Force!" With their Magi Staffs, along with Laser Lamp in Orion's hand, the battle went on. Orion shot some laser blasts as Jake got his Magi Staff on Axe Mode, creating shock wave and fissures strikes on the ground, while Gia used Crossbow Mode, firing bolts of electricity at the enemies.

Emma channeled her Magi Staff to create wind power, blowing the xborgs right at Troy who has Magi Staff into Sword Mode. The blade created a fiery flame, striking right at them.

"I'll take care of Argus!" Noah charged at him. "Wave Power!" With the ocean, the water rose in the air, but the robot stopped him.

"Solar Slash Energized!" With his sword, he made his move, his weapon glowing in the color of pure white. Making an X, the white beams knocked the Ranger to the ground, demorphing him out of Legendary mode. "Are you gonna lay there, or are you gonna fight? Come on!" Argus provoked, challenging him.

Getting back on his feet, he glanced at device on the ground. Their mentor had called them earlier for them to retrieve it so Tensou can take a look at it. So with a yell, Noah charged right back at him, his sword ready.

The two fought against each other, swords clashing together. "You'll never defeat us, Blue. Your world will be the Armada's."

Noah scoffed. "Not a chance." He swung the sword, wanting to strike him. Argus blocked the attack with ease, grabbing the other end of the Blue Ranger's Saber, bringing it down. "You'll never take over this planet," the Blue Ranger continued to vow.

Argus forced the weapon down ever lower. "Oh we will..." he mused. "We have a plan in order to get rid of you and your lousy friends."

"Don't you call them lousy, metal head!" Ripping his weapon out of robot's hand, he called out his own move, similar to Argus's. "Radiant Saber!" With the Saber glowing blue, he made the same X mark, sending it at the robot.

Argus got away, the move hitting the device. The device went crazy, and Noah realize he made a big mistake. He ran to it, only to get hit by a power shock of electricity, sending him to the ground, getting him out of Ranger mode completely.

"Noah!" he heard Emma cried out as rest came over to help him.

"No! Don't! Stay back, or else-" But the powerful strings of the electric came towards the rest of Rangers as they all fell to the ground, also getting out of Ranger Mode - both Super Mega and Legendary Mode.

The yellowish, thin beams began shocking everything, including the henchman and Argus, the ground shaking, strong wind picking up, sending the rain water everywhere.

"What's going on!?" Emma picked her voice up over the loud wind.

"I don't know!" the Red Ranger returned. "We have to get to the Command Center. We'll get an answer from Gosei. Let's go!" Gesturing his hand, he led the Rangers to the Command Center with the bolts continuing to strike at everything.

At the Command Center, Tensou wheeled around all over the place. "Gosei, what's happening? The earth is going to explode!" he spoke frantically, the lights on the ceiling going on and off. Before he got an answer, the Rangers rushed in. Troy stepped up to their mentor.

"Do you know what's happening?" he repeated the little robot's words. A loud crash almost knocked the Rangers on the hard floor, using the panels to support themselves up.

"I'm not sure, Troy," Gosei answered loudly enough for them to hear him. "It turns out Noah's move caused the device to act up. I sense a wormhole being opened up - both here and out in space! It's strong enough to lift the Command Center, so get down and hang on!"

Doing as they're told, everyone grabbed ahold of the panels, feeling the Command Center, which is basically a cave, rise off the ground as a large hole in the sky opened up, big enough for the Command Center to fit through.

It was then when something came over to Noah. "Where do you think we'll be at?" he asked in a full voice.

"We'll have to wait and see," their mentor responded. "All you Rangers have to do is hang on," he advised. That's when the lights went off.

In the darkness, Tensou accidently rolled into a rocky wall, causing him to get knocked out, the Command Center getting sucked into the large hole in the sky.

Up in the space, all the Armada ships - the big one and the little ones - got shocked by the electric strings from the device down on earth, the large hole getting larger by the second. Vekar began to get furious. "Get Argus up here!" he bellowed at one of the xborgs. And once he got Argus back on the ship, the prince charged at him, only for Damaras to hold him back. "You!" He pointed a finger at him. "You failed me!" he screamed, struggling against the hold as all ships began to get pulled in one at a time, the large Armada ship being the last.

"Vekar, you need to calm down. We need to hang on," Damaras said, failing at calming down the prince.

"It's all your fault!" Vekar ignored him, sending the phrase at the white robot.

Argus was about to defend himself until they got pulled into the hole, having them all fly towards the wall. Vekar hit his head, falling to the floor, blacking out.

Both wormholes closed up, and both Rangers and the Armada are wondering where they'll be at. The dream Troy had flashed back to him, wondering if it's going to come true.

Only he has to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2: Twilight's Dream

**Chapter 2: Twilight's Dream**

* * *

Fluttershy stepped out of the Ponyville Hospital, her right wing wrapped around with a white bandage as she made her way to the town of Ponyville, the rain soaking her coat and mane, including her tail. Her hooves began to get muddy from the road she is on once she got to the small town, watching ponies running to safety.

"Hey there, Professor Fluttershy!" The yellow pony stopped, seeing one of her students from the School of Friendship waving a hoof at her. He trotted up to her, glancing at the bandages. "Yona's hoping you're not mad at her for slamming your wing against the door," the teenage colt said, digging his hoof at the ground, his mane dripping wet.

"I'm not mad," she assured him. "I'm not mad at all, Sandbar. What she did is completely an accident. Now I suggest you get out of the rain before you catch a cold," she advised him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Sanbar began galloping away, sending mud behind him. Fluttershy giggled, shaking her head, continuing her way to the Castle of Friendship, which is basically where the school is at. However, when she arrived, she saw Applejack in her cowgirl pose with a green weed in her mouth, Rainbow Dash flapping her wings, hovering in mid air, as Pinkie Pie jumped up and down on a dirty puddle while Rarity had this annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey, girls," Fluttershy greeted, getting all their attention due to her soft voice.

The orange earth pony smiled, spitting out the weed. "Howdy there, Fluttershy." She tilted her cowboy hat, returning the greeting.

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy's wing. "Looks like you can't play buckball, huh?"

"Don't worry, Dash. Dr. Stables said it'll heal within a week. It's only a sprain. Plus, I'm not big on flying." She grinned, walking over to Pinkie. "Thanks for taking over my class. It was nice of you do fill in for me while I was at the hospital," the shy pegasus appreciated.

"No problem," the bubble gum colored pony grinned. "I'm happy to help out. Plus I can't believe we're in the second chapter of the story! Although, I wonder what the story is called." That's when all of her friends gave her odd expressions. "What?" she asked, the smile not leaving her face.

"Chapter?" Applejack questioned with squished brows, the water tripping off of her hat.

"Story?" Rainbow added, cocking her head to the side. "Pinkie Pie... we're not in a story. You may be random, love parties, dance, and all those other things, but we're _definitely_ not in some kind of story."

Pinkie giggled. "Thanks. I would love to have a dance off with someone, though." She began dancing on the puddle, splashing dirty water everywhere.

"Ah!" Rarity let out a shriek when the nasty water got all over her fur. "Pinkie Pie!" She sent her irritated eyes. "Will you _please_ stop jumping in the puddle? I don't want to-" A stallion pulling a cart ran past them, having all the ponies, except for the white unicorn, jump out of the way as he passed by them, sending lots of water - at the dressmaker. "_Ugh!_" The girls stepped away from her when she let out a frustrated scream. "I _hate _rain! Rainbow Dash, go clear the sky right now!"

"No can do, Rarity," the blue pegasus spoke. "We need to make up the rain fall we missed last week," she stated, landing on the castle steps, folding her wings to her sides.

"Can you at least punch a hole in the cloud? My beautiful mane is soaking wet." She didn't mean to whine, she just can't help it.

"Sorry. We need rain." Hearing the speedy pony say that made Rarity's ears go back on her head. "Don't worry, it'll stop until tomorrow."

"And you can take a nice, warm shower whenever Twilight gets back from the school. And we're going to have the best sleepover." Pinkie went back onto the same puddle, jumping in it again with Rarity climbing on the steps to avoid the yucky water. "It'll be like in the episode where A.J. and Rarity had their fight over each others differences." She stopped for a second, tilting her head to the side. "What was the episode called again…? Oh yeah! _Look Before You Sleep_." She giggled with a hop. "Too bad I wasn't in that episode."

Of course, she got the same looks. Fluttershy walked over to her. "Pinkie...what are you talking about?"

"Pfft!" Pinkie swept a hoof over her cotton mane. "You know what I'm talking about. Just trust your auntie Pinkie Pie." She patted Fluttershy's hair.

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes. "I'm a year older than you." She turned over to Applejack. "When will Twilight be here? Is she still at the school?"

"Yep, she's still over at the school, sugarcube. She's still worrying about taking Luna and Celestia's place to become the new leader of Equestria. I'm not even sure if she's been sleeping or not. But don't worry, she'll be-"

"I'm here, I'm here!" The ponies looked to see Twilight galloping over to them with Starlight Glimmer with her, while Spike flapped next to her. "Sorry for being late, girls," the alicorn quickly apologized before going over to timid pegasus. "How's your wing?"

"It's fine, Twilight. The doctor said it'll heal within a week." She glanced at her injury. "I'm lucky since I'm not a big flyer - even though I'm a pegasus pony."

Twilight nodded, making her way to the large doors. "You may not be a fan of heights, but you only fly when it is necessary."

"I know. Like the time where I had to help Dash with the tornado when Cloudsdale needed water," Fluttershy remembered, digging her hoof, getting the tip of it all muddy. "I thought my wing power wasn't strong enough for it, turning out I was wrong all along. I may not be strong or fast like the other pegasi in Equestria like Rainbow Dash, but it doesn't matter what my wing power is, even when it's too little."

"That's right!" Rainbow did a flip, landing back on the steps, the bang of rainbow hair flipping back before settling back into place. "Man, I do wanna race somepony. I'm the fastest pony ever," she boasted with pride, receiving annoyed from her friends. "Eh, heh, heh." A nervous laugh came over to her. "Went a little overboard there."

"Uh huh." Twilight rolled her eyes, lighting up her horn, getting the doors open. "We'll be sleeping in the library," she told them.

All of her friends went inside with her. Rarity went to the other direction when she got stopped by the party pony who jumped in front of her. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom to take a long, hot shower," Rarity answered, stepping around her. "Thanks to the rude stallion, my coat is all messy."

"I bet he's glad for doing that." A beaming smile formed on the pink earth pony's face. Rarity just rolled her eyes, leaving the area.

When Rarity is out of sight, the rest of the ponies shook their bodies, their manes and tails flapping from side to side, getting as much rain water off of them.

"I'll dry up the floor," Spike offered as they all finished, the floor now becoming wet and slippery.

"You don't have to, Spike." Fluttershy rang her mane, doing her best to get the water out for how long it is.

"But I want to," he insisted, going over to the closet, pulling out some towels. "Besides, I don't want to join your sleepover. They're for girls." He stuck out his tongue, sticking his claw in his mouth.

"Aww, you don't want to have a makeover?" Applejack teased, rubbing the little dragon's scaly head.

"You don't like makeovers, Applejack." Applejack glanced at the defiant blue pony. "Don't look at me like that!" Rainbow returned the same manner. "You don't like makeovers at all."

"Just because I don't like makeovers doesn't mean I don't want any. I don't mind going to the spa every now and then. I remember when you refuse to let the spa ponies file your back hooves." The cowgirl gave her friend a teasing smirk.

Rainbow ran her hoof over her face. "I don't like ponies touching my hooves... Anyways, I don't go to the spa everyday. I only do it when I want to. Plus, the Wonderbolts already know about it."

"Speaking of Wonderbolts..," Starlight came over to them. "When will be your next practice?" she asked.

"Probably until the fifteenth of December," the rainbow maned pony answered with a flick of her tail. "In fact, that's when I started as a trainee when I first enrolled there," she grinned.

"It's also when you met Lightning Dust." Rainbow shot Pinkie an angry lock. "Oh..." Ceasing her jumping, she knew why she got the expression from her. "I forgot, she's reckless... Sorry, Dashie. I'll do my _best_ not to bring her up again."

Sighing, Rainbow placed a hoof on her. "No need to feel sorry. I'm still mad at her for putting Scootaloo in danger from a stupid stunt she made her do. It makes me furious thinking about it. Also, I never wanted to see her again like the last time when I found out she's the leader of the Washouts." She turned away, eyes narrowed at the floor. "She deserves to be kicked out of the Wonderbolts, as well as getting her hoof caught by the rope," she lightly snorted, stomping her hoof on the floor, creating a sharp sound.

Fluttershy stepped forward up to her rainbow maned friend. "Is there another way to give her a second chance?"

Rainbow scoffed in disgust. "Give Lightning a second chance? She doesn't deserve a second chance. Like I said before, I don't want to see her ever again. She's so…"

"Reckless?"

"Yeah," she responded to the party pony's answer. Then she shook her head, getting the memory out of her head as she turned to the orange pony. "When will you make those caramel apples?"

"Soon, but I need somepony to help me with the harvest. Big Mac hurt himself again and Apple Bloom is getting a cold." Applejack removed her hat, shaking it, water spraying everywhere. She then placed her hat back on her head. "I would love to have Granny help me, but for her age...I don't want her to hurt her hip or anything. I need to find another pony who's strong enough to help me."

The yellow pegasus put on a light smile. "I hope you can find that pony." The smile was now replaced with a frown. "And I hope your brother and sister don't miss out on Nightmare Night."

"They'll probably get better before than," the cowgirl hoped in a thoughtful way. "I already know what I wanted to be for this year."

"Well, you girls have fun for Nightmare Night. I'm not going." All the girls turned to Fluttershy at what she had stated. "Oh, come on, girls. Remember what happened last year and the year before that? I was too afraid to go out on Nightmare Night because of all those scary things out there, and last year I scared you guys at the corn maze, never liking it at all."

"But it's was only for fun, Shy." The other pegasus patted her on the back, careful not to touch the injured wing. "Being scared can be fun sometimes." She laughed. "This year, I'm going to scare the living daylights out of those people."

"Not with those storm clouds." Applejack eyed her in a stern manner.

"Maaaybe." Rainbow snickered, thinking on what she's going to do for Nightmare Night, having the blonde mane pony roll her green eyes. "Come on, Twilight is waiting for us at the library." Rainbow zoomed away before anyone as they made their way to the castle library.

Arriving, they saw Twilight set all the cots up, placing pillows and blankets on them, making sure they're straight. When she was done, she saw the girls walk into the library. "There you are," she expressed happily. "Where's Rarity?" she then asked.

"Shower," Starlight shortly answered. "She'll probably be in there for awhile. You know Rarity." All the girls laughed until Spike came into the room.

"Spike, can you do me a favor and bring the snacks I made for the slumber party?" the princess requested.

"Aww." The little dragon released a groan. "I was about to grab a book."

"You can grab a book _after_ you get the snacks." Folding her legs underneath her, she laid down on the floor in front of her own bed.

Spike grumbled. "Fine." Leaving the room, he stopped at the doorway. "Don't make me join your sleepover. It's for girls."

The other girls giggled as the alicorn spoke back to him. "Sleepovers aren't just for girls, Spike. Even guys can have them."

Of course, he left, ignoring her as he made his way to the kitchen, leaving the girls to laugh at his childish behavior.

When the laughter died down, Rarity appeared with a towel wrapped around her mane. She released a satisfying breath from her mouth. "A good shower is a nice shower." She joined them, laying down on the floor.

Pinkie Pie took a big sniff, getting into the unicorn's personal space. "You smell like strawberries," she commented, taking another sniff.

"Yeah..." Pushing her away, she made sure she wasn't too close to her. "Thank you, darling. But please don't get close to me. I'm a lady pony unlike A.J. who's a tomboy."

"Hey, I may be a tomboy, but I don't mind wearing a dress every now and then." Removing her hat, Applejack went back to her cowgirl pose, crossing her right hind leg over her left one, putting her arms behind her head, leaning against the bedpost of her cot. "I'm wondering about those Gala dresses you're making," she said in full honesty. "I don't want any frillies on my dress."

"No worries, dear. Anywho, the Gala isn't until May sixth." Unwrapping the towel off her mane, Rarity used her magic to pick up a bunch of hair curlers from the inside of one of her saddlebags, putting them in her dark, purple mane, doing the same with her tail. "I already did the sketching," she told her. "So the next thing I'll have to do is get you girls' dresses made - including mine. Oh, and I'll be working on Spike's tux too."

"You know what I just remembered?" All the mares leaned their heads towards Pinkie, wanting to know what she's going to say. "May sixth is when _The Best Night Ever_ episode was aired. On December fifteenth is when the _Wonderbolt Academy_, which is in season three, of _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_, aired on T.V." She released a squeal. "Though I wonder what this story the author is writing about. We'll see in one of the other chapters because the author has to think before she writes."

Twilight raised a brow, tilting her head to the side. "Pinkie, what are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying, Twi." Again, the bubbly earth pony giggled. "I _love _this story!" she exclaimed in full burst of happiness when Spike came into the room with trays of cupcakes and apples.

"Here you go. Have fun." Handing the trays to Twilight who used her magic to hold them, the young dragon opened his wings, flapping out of the library after grabbing a book off from one of the book shelves.

Setting the trays down, everyone each grabbed a cupcake with white icing slathered on the top, along with an apple. They began eating when Rarity remembered something.

"Fluttershy, are you free to join the Pony Tones? One of my singers won't be there because she's going to visit her parents at Delamare."

Swallowing her bite of her cupcake, Fluttershy shook her head. "No thank you. I don't want to join. I don't want to sing in front of a lot of ponies. I struggle with stagefright, knowing it'll never go away. Basically, you have to find someone else who has a good singing voice." She turned her eyes on the floor. "I...hope you're not disappointed in me," she spoke softly, barely getting the words out.

The unicorn sighed, getting her attention. "It's alright, dear. I understand that you're still struggling to sing in front of lots of other ponies. I can find someone else. I have lots of time."

They continued enjoying their snacks, talking about lots of things while Twilight is worrying about becoming the new leader of Equestria, thinking about telling her mentor that she doesn't want to replace her, but fears she'll disappoint her, knowing both her and her sister will be retiring fairly soon.

Twilight has to admit, she doesn't want them to leave, and she doesn't seem ready to take it. She wants to tell them, but as for right now, she can't. No need to say anything yet, knowing she needs time to think about it, wanting to give out the right words before she says something to them. She's okay being the Princess of Friendship and the Element of Magic, as well as being Head Mare at the School of Friendship. But when it comes to take her mentor and her sister's place, it makes her nervous.

She's been her mentor's private student ever since she was filly after she passed her entrance exam for Celestia's School of Gifted Unicorns when she had to hatch a dragon's egg, also earning her cutie mark in the process.

In fact, Rainbow Dash was the one who helped them find their special purpose in life when she did the Sonic Rainboom at Flight Camp, racing against the young colts who teased Fluttershy for being a weak flyer, despite being held back.

Fluttershy can be shy, which states her name, but she doesn't have anymore problems standing up for herself - except she needs someone to stand up to her instead in case she can't handle teasing anymore.

Soon it was getting late, and Twilight suggested they all get to bed so they won't be tired to teach their classes.

Agreeing, they said their goodnights, getting into the beds. Applejack hung her hat on the bedpost, tucking herself in.

Turning off the lights in the library, Twilight flopped her head onto the pillow, turning her body, facing towards the bookcases, closing her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Twilight's legs galloped across the foggy place of Ponyville, hearing a sound she was too familiar with. It was the sound of buzzing chasing after her, sounding like...like...

Suddenly, her hooves came to a halt when six figures in colored outfits - red, yellow, green, pink, blue, and silver - appeared in front of her, almost bumping into the red one who has unicorn horn poking out from his helmet, as well as the other unicorn. Not only that, but two pegasi had their wings exposed, while the other two are earth ponies.

Seeing them caused her to back away from them, her horn ready to fire at them, standing her ground, opening her wings when she felt something - or someone - grab her from behind, wrapping its arms around her.

She let out a scream, kicking her back legs from behind, getting whoever - or whatever - grabbed her, forcing it to let go, quickly turning around, and shot out a ray of magic at...some kind of grey pony. The pony fell to the ground, dropping the staff that was clutch around its hoof, until more came, along with...

A gasp escaped from her, not believing what she was seeing. Before she can process at what they are, knowing what they could be, the suited ponies stepped up in front of her, holding what looked to be pirate swords and guns. The silver one had a different weapon - a Spear, using one of his wings to hold it as he hovered in the air.

The alicorn then saw more grey ponies, including large blue ones coming out from the thick fog, as well as more familiar disgusting creatures she and her friends fought before.

The red one took the lead as the others joined him in the fight, until she saw him take out something. It looks like a key as he pulled out an item she has never seen before in her entire life.

Turning to the five other figures, the stallion nodded his head as they all stood up on their back legs, following his lead as they too, took out keys and the strange looking objects, inserting them. They each turned the key at the same time, their outfits suddenly changing into different ones with japanese outfits. Each of them pulled out new weapons, fighting against their enemies.

"Look out!" Twilight suddenly cried out, seeing the creature charge at the red one. Before she can do anything, the hideous creatures with fangs, their bodies the color of black, their mane and tails looking like short webs, came buzzing towards her, smothering her into the darkness...

* * *

Sitting up from her bed, Twilight woke up with a start, the bang of her mane matted to her forehead covered in sweat, releasing panting sounds, clutching the blanket close to her chest, looking around the library, seeing all her friends asleep in their own beds.

The vivid dream swam inside her head as she regains her composure, trying to process at what she saw. She saw these ponies is colored, suited outfits with helmets covering up their entire heads… She saw them fighting off these grey and blue ponies, along with...changlings...

No! It can't be. It doesn't make any sense to her. The changlings got reformed all thanks to Starlight and Thorax, with Thorax becoming the new leader of them. Only now there new evil ones. How can this happen? The dream felt so real that... it didn't feel like a dream at all... She knew something's going to happen here in Equestria. She and her friends are already dealing with Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Tirek, and Grogar. They already defeated King Sombra, and she knows she has to stop the rest of their enemies. But new changlings? When did the changling queen got new changlings?

Questions ran all over her as she got out of her cot, setting her hooves softly on the floor, not wanting to wake anybody up. Tip hoofing, she made her way to one of the bookcases, pulling out a book titled _Mythical Creatures Of Equestria._

With the book in her magic, she walked quietly out of the room, heading her way to the kitchen to read it, wanting to get answers.

When she got to the kitchen, she flipped the switch on, setting the book on the nearest counter. She opened the book to the letter C, reading about the changlings.

It says here that a queen changling can create more changlings whenever she wanted. Both if they're dead or when she needed more. Of course, her last horde of those creatures turned good, so they didn't die. So she has a theory that Queen Chrysalis made brand new changlings, but she wasn't sure if it was yesterday or not.

I have to report this to Celestia, she thought, shutting the book, taking it with her as she ran to her bedroom, right past the library, her hooves clicking the hard floor.

Getting to her room, she stopped at Spike's bed. "Spike!" she whispered both loudly and softly. However, Spike kept on sleeping, hugging a Rarity plushie close to him. "Spike!" she repeated his name.

A moan came over to him, holding the doll close to his chest. "I love you so much, Rarity..." he mumbled in his sleep, having Twilight smirk with an eye roll. "Do you like the gems I found for you...?" Obviously he's having a dream - a nice dream other than the strange one she had.

Placing her hoof on his shoulder, she gently nudged him. "Spike." Nope, he continued sleeping, adding in some snores, getting her frustrated at failing to wake him up.

Grabbing the blanket with her teeth since she's holding the book with her magic, she ripped the covers off of him in one swipe.

Spike woke up, feeling the sudden air go all over him. "Hey-!" He sat up from his bed, dropping his Rarity doll on the floor, startled. "Twilight?" he exclaimed, seeing her in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked, retrieving the toy from the floor. "Why are you up?"

"I have to tell you something," she replied frantically. "Something important."

Spike groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Can't you wait until Celestia raises the sun? I'm tired."

"Spike, _please_, I need you to listen to me," she pleaded, shuffling her hooves nervously. "I had a weird dream about these ponies in colored outfits and helmets, these grey and blue ponies fighting them, along with… _changlings_!"

"Changlings?" he questioned. "Twilight, the changlings got reformed, remember? There's no way the queen can make more."

"But I also need to report this to Celestia." She knew she was losing it, her mane getting frazzled. "The dream I had is important, and I want her to tell Luna to see if she was watching me in the dream I had."

"Twilight-" A scroll and quill was shoved into his hands. "Alright, I'll write to the princess..." he gave in.

"Okay." Twilight then spoke out loud for what Spike needed to put down on paper. "_Dear Princess Celestia, about an hour ago I had this dream of these ponies wearing colored outfits fighting off these ponies in the color of blue and grey. And even though this would not make sense to you, but it seems like Chrysalis made a whole new army of evil changlings. You're private pupil, Twilight Sparkle."_

"Twi...light Spar...kle." Spike finished the letter. He showed her the letter, letting her read it.

The alicorn beamed. "Great, now send it."

"Now? Can't you wait until tomorrow?" he said, becoming tired.

"Send it!" she cried, looking desperate. "I don't care how late it is, I want you to send it. Now!"

Spike leaned back from her sudden outburst. "Okay, okay, okay." Rolling up the scroll, he tied it with a red ribbon. Taking a deep breath, he used his dragon breath to send Twilight's letter to the princess. "There, it's going. But you can't expect her to-" Suddenly, his cheeks puffed up as he grabbed his stomach, letting out a belch as green, glittery fire came out of his mouth when a letter appeared.

"That was quick." Taking the letter, Twilight read it. At first her eyes seemed normal, until they got wide, shifting them forward. "...I was right."

"Right? Right about the dream or right about 'the new army of evil changlings'?"

"Celestia said Luna was in my dream, seeing the suited ponies, but she wants us to come to Canterlot."

"Oh. When?" Spike laid back down on his bed.

Of course, she hung her head. "She said we have to be there tomorrow. Turns out there's no school for the students. I can let all of them before we leave." With a sigh, the lavender princess walked out of the bedroom when she saw her friends waiting for her.

Starlight was the first one to speak. "Did we hear you say that there's a new changling army?"

With her head down, Twilight nodded. "It's a theory, but Celestia wants to see us tomorrow. Possibly first thing in the morning. I'll let the students know that they're is off that day. Come on, we better get some shut eye."

Taking her advice, the rest of them went back to the library. They went back to their cots, going right back to sleep.

But the dream still nagged Twilight mind. Who were those suited ponies?

It was then until tomorrow she found out.


	3. Chapter 3: A Whole New World

**Chapter 3: A Whole New World**

* * *

The lights of the Command Center switched on the next day, relighting the entire room. Tensou, letting out a little robotic groan, carefully sat up, wheeling over to Gosei.

"Are you okay, Gosei?" the young robot asked his master on the wall.

"Yes, Tensou, I'm completely find," he answered in his booming voice. "I never expected us and the Rangers to get a new place until the next day," he said honestly.

"Rangers..." Tensou suddenly remembered the humans being with them during when the wormhole pulled the Command Center from the device Noah accidently hit. "Rangers! Gosei, are they Rangers still here? What if they-"

"Tensou, we're fine. But you may want to turn around because you're not going to believe this..."

"What are you-?" As he spun around, a shriek was let out. There he saw a horse - a small horse - about half the size of the panels, wearing Troy's clothes and sneakers. Upon looking at him, five more peaked their heads around the panels, all wearing the Rangers' clothes and everything before they stepped over to him, joining the first horse.

Looking at them closely, Tensou's eyes lit up in surprise. "Rangers?!" he finally exclaimed. "Oh, what happened to you, guys?"

"I don't know..." Orion answered, looking at his hands now replaced by hooves, lifting one of them up, then setting it down on the floor.

Emma tapped her new hooves - all four of them - on the ground, seemingly to trot in place. "Okay," she spoke, "I have to admit, I've always wanted to have my own pony since I was little. Only I never wanted to _be_ a pony."

"Yeah," the ponified Gia agreed. "I like ponies, but becoming one is totally strange."

Jake went up on his back legs, trying to walk on them "Whoa. Ah!" He tried to regain his balance he kept walking - and landed on top of Gia.

The pony gave him a sharp glare, her new pony ears going slightly back. "Jake! Get off me!" she yelled, placing her hooves on his chest, shoving him off.

"Sorry, Gia," he apologized. "I was wondering if I can walk on two legs."

"Jake, ponies walk on all fours; not two," Noah told him.

"He's right." Troy nodded his head. "It'll be difficult for us to walk on two legs now since we need center of balance," he said, flicking his tail he never had before, matching his hair style.

"Yeah, you're right." He helped Gia off the floor. "But what is going on, though?" he wondered towards his ponified pals. "Why are we ponies?"

"I believe our DNA has been changed, having us have these forms as ponies because I don't think there are humans in whatever world we're in now."

"Huh?" Orion couldn't understand what Noah stated.

"He means we turned into ponies to blend in," the Red Ranger explained, making it easier for them to understand.

Jake tilted his head. "Blend in?" he responded. "What kind of world are we in to blend in as ponies?"

"Allow me to tell you, Rangers." Gosei seemed to know what's going on, so they went over to him. "Look at the panels while I explained," he instructed them. They did, each one going to their respective panels. Since they're about half the size of them, they had to go on their back hooves, placing the front on the consoles for balance. "The place we're at is known to be Equestria..."

"Equestria? What's that?" the Green Ranger questioned.

"Jake, let me explain," their mentor calmly said. "Equestria," he continued, "is a place filled with ponies in all kinds of shapes, colors, and sizes. There are three types of ponies living here in this new world. The first group of ponies are the earth ponies. These ponies are known to be close to nature, taking care of woodland creatures, planting plants, and other things. However, these ponies are known to be the strongest in the group. Jake and Gia have earned their strength, becoming these types of ponies."

The two of them observed their forms, gazing at them from afar. A smile spread over Jake's muzzle. "Even though I like my original form better, this new form...it's not that bad."

Gia smirked at him, glad that not everything has changed. "And you're still a goofball," she added, making Jake chuckle.

"At least you're the tough girl, even when you're a beautiful horse." This made her cheeks turn pink when he gave her that nice compliment.

"What about us?" Emma piped in. "What kind of ponies are we? We now know that Jake and Gia are earth ponies. But what about us?"

Gosei, again, calmly answered. "Don't worry, I'll tell you other types of ponies are there."

Orion raised his hoof. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I couldn't help but notice how light I am. I don't feel heavy at all."

"Yeah!" Now Emma realized it too. "It feels like I'm floating. Only I'm on the ground."

"And there's a reason for you two to feel that way. Emma, Orion, you two have transformed into pegasi. Pegasi are known to control the weather, creating sunshine, rain, and all kinds of storms. Also, they're the only ponies who can fly and walk on clouds all thanks to their light weight. They're also known to be called weather ponies."

Emma glanced behind her, gasping to see wings on her narrow shoulders. She opened them, ruffling her feathers as a smile spread over her face. Moving her wings in an up and down manner, her hooves left the floor, lifting her entire body in the air. "I can't believe I'm a pegasus," she beamed happily, doing some summersaults.

Orion joined her, giving his new wings a test fly as he too, picked himself off the ground. "This is so cool." He flew around the room, creating a silver streak behind him. "And we can walk on clouds? Awesome!" he declared in full delight.

"You guys are lucky." Despite being an earth pony, Jake felt jealous, watching them fly. "You get to walk on clouds while the rest of us are stuck on the ground."

"Come on, Jake." Noah elbowed him. "Being an earth pony won't be so bad. You did say you like this new form isn't awful." However, Jake breathed out of his nose, his eyes on the pegasi Emma and Orion. "Stop being green with envy," he told him, giving him another elbow nudge.

He rolled his eyes as Emma and Orion lowered themselves back down, placing their hooves back on the floor. "Lucky," he repeated in a muttered tone. "So what about Troy and Noah?" he directed at their mentor.

"Ah," Gosie let out. "The last group of ponies are the unicorns. Unicorns are ponies who have horns to help them do things - like magic. They can levitate objects, teleport to different places if needed. They can even use their magic for defenses and offensive spells. Unicorns are known to be the most intelligent out of the group of ponies, which is why both Troy and Noah got these forms."

Troy shifted his eyes upwards, noticing a horn planted on his forehead. "Whoa..." he breathed. "Okay, I know I said I had a dream about ponies, only I never dreamt we'll _become_ ponies because I thought it'll never happen."

Noah nodded. "Yeah... I mean, I don't mind being a unicorn. But I don't know how to do magic."

"Don't worry, you'll learn how to use them someday." This made the two Rangers smile at Gosei assurance. "Even though there are three types of ponies, there is a fourth type."

"Fourth type?" Gia replied. "You said there are three types of ponies."

"Yes, there are three, but the fourth type of pony is very rare - the alicorn." On the panels, two alicorns showed up. "Alicorns are mixed with three ponies. They have the strength of the earth pony, fly and walk on clouds like the pegasi, and have both unicorn and alicorn magic. What you see here are the two rulers of Equestria. The white one is Princess Celestia and her younger sister Princess Luna. Together, these two create harmony around their home. Celestia is the Princess of the Sun, while Luna is the Princess of the Night. When the sun rises, Luna lowers the moon. When the moon rises, the elder one sets the sun down. These two are both leaders of their world, helping and protecting their people on every land."

Tensou released a sigh. "I sure do miss those two."

Hearing this, Emma raised a hoof. "Hold up! You guys were here before?"

"Yes, Emma. It was a thousand years ago. Me and Tensou had to help them defeat a villain who enslaved the ponies at a place called the Crystal Empire, where a dark unicorn known as King Sombra who took over them. We gave them weapons for them to defeat him, banishing him to the arctic north, only to leave a curse at the Empire." The Rangers watched as the dark unicorn with a curved red horn got trapped between the ice, his face giving off the defeated yell. "That wasn't all, though," he went on. "Years later, Tensou had to create something else for them to defeat another villain who created chaos - Discord. Instead of swords, Tensou made something called the Elements of Harmony, six gems that are powered up by each kind of friendship. The two Royal Sisters each have three elements. Celestia wields magic, generosity, and kindness, while Luna has the elements of honesty, loyalty, and laughter. Using those elements, they used them to turn Discord back into stone, bringing peace back on their land again."

"Ooh." Tensou shuddered. "Sombra was a lot more terrifying than him, giving me nightmares."

"But why did you guys came to earth?" Troy asked after they watched the screen, watching the strange looking creature get transformed into stone.

"We decided it wasn't safe for us while Discord tried to take over this world, leaving me and Tensou with no choice but to leave right after we gave them the Elements of Harmony," Gosei explained. "However, I sense that something is going to happen in this world, so I need you Rangers to find them."

"Alright. Tell us where they live." Troy stepped forward, stating their mentor. "And we'll bring them here."

"Okay, they live in Canterlot, Capital of Equestria. They live in a large castle, you cannot miss it. I wanted to see them again, to let them know something is here that aren't friendly. We're not far so you Rangers can walk to that place."

Nodding his head, Troy turned to his teammates. "Let's get going," he led before running out of the Command Center.

The others followed, their hooves clicking the floor, following Troy in search of the two princesses.

When they left, Tensou rolled over to the tiki head. "What do you mean something bad is going to happen?"

"I just know it, Tensou. I just know it. Equestria isn't peaceful all the time."

* * *

In Equestria and not too far away, laid the Armada Ship on the ground, surrounded by the smaller ones. Vekar's vision came back into view, lifting himself off the floor when he realized something because as he got up, he noticed right away that something isn't right. He tried to walk, except he was losing balance, falling back down onto the floor.

However, being stubborn as he is, he picked himself up again, going back onto his two feet, trying to walk forward, but failed, landing harshly back on the ground on his side, releasing a frustrated growl.

"What is going on?" he demanded angrily, slamming his hand down on the floor. A sound came from the floor as he did so, bringing his attention to his hand he brought down. At first, he thought nothing of it until he expected it even more. It was then a scream erupted over him, echoing off the walls. "No! What happened to me?!" he shrieked, going to a sitting potion, examining his hands, now hooves. "Help! Levira, Argus, Damaras, help me, I turned into some kind of freak of a horse!" he cried out desperately, not happy about the new form.

"Calm down, sire. There's no need to freak out." The prince's ears perked up when he heard Levira, seeing them in front of him. "You need to stay calm, not freak out," she assured him.

This got him more ticked off. "Not freak out?! You guys are horses too!" he pointed at them. "You got a horn..." He pointed at the scientist. "...you got wings..." He changed his direction towards Argus. "...and you...you just look like a normal horse." Lastly, he jabbed a hoof at Damaras. "Why are we horses? Is this some kind of sick joke? Where are we?" he rambled, giving them question after question. "What kind of place made us turn into horses?"

"Sire, please control your temper." Damaras went up to him, placing his large hooves on the leader's shoulders. "We're not horses, we turned into ponies," he corrected. "We have no idea where we are."

"B-But I don't understand!" he began to panic, getting back up, this time on all four hooves to keep balance. "How can this happen? How can we-" He stopped, his eyes hitting at his bodyguard. "You..." he hissed. "You did this! You brought us here!" he blamed.

"No, I didn't!" Argus proclaimed, raising his hooves in defense. "It's not my fault. The Blue Ranger hit the device with his move, not me," he argued.

"It's _your_ fault!" Vekar went to charge at him, only to be pulled back by the warrior. "Let go of me! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for what he had done to the Armada."

Damaras kept his grip around the prince. "It's not his fault," he defended, refusing to let go. "And we can't do anything about it now."

Vekar began jumping up and down, throwing a fit. "No, no, no, no, no!" His generals backed away from him as he continued to vent. "It's not fair! I want to get rid of the Rangers, but it turns out we got sent to a different world instead! I'm already beginning to hate this new body! I want my old one back, right now!"

"Stop it!" A loud voice came over the large pony, making the prince fold down his ears to block the sound out. "Stop it now. We're not the only ones who got turned into ponies, look outside."

Even though he was angry, Vekar did as he was told, walking over to the window. There he saw his henchman, all confused by their new pony bodies, leaving their ships, failing at walking on two legs, falling down on the dried up ground.

Seeing them made him smack his hand on the window. "We got to get rid of those Rangers. Only we need to get out of here."

"I got an idea. Why not look for help?"

Vekar scoffed at Levira's suggested. "Yeah, right. You're idea is lame."

Levira blinked her orange eyes. "Really? Then what's your idea?" she replied, ready for what he has to say.

"We go look for help." Levira smacked her hoof onto her face when he said that, shaking her head. "But where are going to find help?" He went back over to his generals. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, we can't stay here. We have to get moving." Argus began towards the door. "Actually, you guys stay here. I'll go look for help." The doors open, letting him step out of the room, leaving the others behind.

When he was gone, the prince let out a yell. "I'll _never_ get used to this new form! I'm going to my room!" Releasing an angry breath through his nostrils, he stomped out of the room, heading to his bedroom.

In the bedroom, he shoved a table near the wall, knocking it down before throwing it across the room. He was ticked off to the point where he began destroying his bed, throwing all his blankets all over the place.

During his fit of rage, he grabbed a picture frame off the wall, throwing it across the door. He never wanted this to happen, never wanted to be a cute, little pony. He's a prince! He wanted to get rid of the Rangers, wanting to send them to a new world. But no, it turned out he failed. Again!

"Those Rangers got me to the last straw..." he seethed, gripping one of his pillows. "They've gone too far this time. When we get back home, I'll destroy them once and for all!"

"But what if they're here?" Damaras voice caught his attention, snapping his head to see him at the doorway.

He set the pillow back down. "Why do you say that?" His eyes went down, staring at the object in his hooves.

"I'm saying that the Rangers might be here too." Stepping into the room, he made his way over Vekar whose ears are laying back on his head, showing how irritated he is. "We won't know for sure since the screen isn't working. I checked. And before you ask, I have no idea how long we'll be here. Besides, maybe being a pony won't be bad after all."

Shrugging, the ponified prince climbed onto his bed, looking at the golden colored pony, the cape touching the ground. He picked up the pillow, lifted it up - and smacked Damaras across the head with it.

A shock looked came over him after he felt that, his mouth dropped open. "Ow! Why did you hit me?" Damaras rubbed the side of his head.

Another hit came to him when he got his answer. "For saying the most stupidest thing in the world." A third hit. "You think I'll be happy in this dumb pony body!?" he yelled, giving him more hits. "You think it's _cool_ to be this way!?"

The hitting went on until the pillow got snatched away from him, having it be thrown out of his reach. "Enough!" Vekar glared at him when he was ordered to stop. "I think you need to stay here."

"Don't tell me what to do, Damaras. I'm the Prince of the Armada! I get to do whatever I want! It's all Argus's fault!"

Now the warrior was getting mad. "Stop blaming him. You should be glad he's going for help. You stay here and don't come out until you calm down."

"I'll _never_ calm down." Except he had already left, causing Vekar to throw all the pillows across the room. "If he doesn't bring back help...I'll kill him."

Flopping down onto the mattress, he covered up his face, waiting for Argus's return.


	4. Chapter 4: City Of Canterlot

**Chapter 4: City Of Canterlot**

* * *

During the same day, all the ponies, including Spike, got on the train for Canterlot after Twilight told the students there's no school, having them leave to go back to their homes, her front hooves fidgeting on her seat, her eyes gazing out the window as the station moved away while the train made it look like it was doing so, seeing the other ponies waiting for their ride.

While she looked at the green grass swaying back and forth, her mind on the dream was planted inside her head, refusing to go away. It never made sense to her for at least a second because the changlings are now good, not evil anymore.

But Twilight has something she wanted to tell them right away. Something very important to the point where she began to get anxious, her forehead brimmed with sweat. She got off her seat, walking back and forth in the train car.

The dream... Who were those suited ponies? They don't seem to be evil, fighting off those other ponies along with new changlings.

While she pondered this, Fluttershy went over to her. "Are you okay, Twilight? You seem tense," she said in concern.

"I'm fine." Twilight sighed, lowering her head down. "The dream keeps on bothering me. Why would there be new changlings?" Even she couldn't come up with an answer of how much it didn't made any sense to her, making her more worried. First for taking the Royal Sisters place and now this? She wished to teleport there right to the city, but she didn't want to leave her friends behind.

Her hopes her theory of Chrysalis creating new changlings will be wrong, knowing for a fact she'll need a male to help her since all babies are made by mares and stallions, unless she used some kind of spell to make brand new ones.

She had a hard time getting back to sleep, though, thinking of what's going to happen. She's known to panic over the smallest things, like missing a deadline or having to fix every object within her castle. Plus, she has to make sure the school is running smoothly, going according to her own rules, making sure the lessons are fun. She didn't want them to get bored unlike last time when she first opened it.

Going back over the window, she climbed back on her seat, letting out a yawn, thinking a good nap will help ease the worry off of her.

* * *

A loud whistle went through her ears when the train stopped, screeching on the tracks, causing Fluttershy to fold her ears down due to the loud noise when it reached the station. She took her hooves off her ears, letting them go up, watching the other passengers get off the train, being replaced by new ones.

Twilight grabbed her saddlebags, setting the strap over her back, the bags hanging on each side after she woke up, feeling almost refreshed. Even though the princess wants to see them right away, she suggested her friends go home quickly to grab some things in case they have to stay overnight.

Of course, everyone packed light unlike Rarity who has suitcases full of everything, like a raincoat, despite how sunny it is for being on the season of autumn. She opened one of them up, taking out a sunhat, placing it on her head right behind her horn.

Rainbow secured her bag, tightening it as she spoke. "Do you need all those, Rarity?" she asked. "We won't know for sure if we'll be there overnight for whatever reason why Celestia wants us for."

"You won't know what the weather will be like, Dash," Rarity responded, giving her mane a few good combs. "Besides, I don't want to burn my eyes from the morning sun." She put her comb away. "Spike, would you mind carrying my bags?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Spike, whose face turned a different color, blushed. "Sure, I'll do anything for you." He held out his arms, letting her put all her suitcases on him. He grunted from the weight, retaining his smile.

"Rarity, why can't you pack like the rest of us?" Applejack checked to make sure she has everything. "It's like you brought your whole entire wardrobe," she commented, looking at all the suitcases, seeing three of them halfway shut from all the stuff she has in them.

However, she didn't care what others think of her packing. She wanted to be prepared for anything.

Pinkie hopped up and down. "I wish I knew what kind of story this is. I don't like waiting, but I'll figure it out soon in no time." Her statement only got weird looks in return. "Hey, don't look at me like I'm some kind of crazy pony. Plus, you can't rush the author."

"What author?" Rainbow seemed to get annoyed by the pink pony's randomness. "Pinkie Pie, what the hay is up with you? There's no author. There's no story. Quit saying we're in a story, it's driving me like an apple core."

She giggled at her response, patting the blue pegasus on the head, batting her mane. "No need to feel frustrated, Dashie. You're only feeling this way because the author is putting words into your mouth, and she's doing the same with all of us." Smiling, she left the train, the others going with her.

While they made their way to the castle, Starlight was next to the alicorn, a worried look on her face. "Do you think there are new changlings?"

Twilight wasn't too sure to the point where she couldn't answer. To her, it was crazy, even though she read about it in a book last night. She hopes everything will be fine. But since the princess wants to see them, it must be something important. Also, the dream keeps bouncing inside the inners of her skull.

Taking a deep breath, she finally answered. "Starlight, I'm not too sure. The dream I had about the changlings felt vivid. Celestia said Luna was watching me in my dream, with me wanting to tell her more about it. The dream was so...crazy." Picking her head up, she turned to her student. "Only worrying about it will make it worse. Celestia will know what's going on, right?"

Thinking about it, Starlight decided she's right. Plus, the princess should know what's going on, even when things seem to be normal.

Reaching the Canterlot Castle, they walked past the gate, heading to the white palace, entering inside, walking on the royal carpet, making their way to the Throne Room.

Arriving, the guards saw Twilight and her friends, giving the princess their full attention. She walked over to them, her wings opened them in a regal manner.

"We're here to see the princess," she told them. "She wants to see us since yesterday." She did her best to sound royal, like a real princess would sound like. "Tell her we're here."

"Yes, your majesty," the first royal guard bowed.

"We'll be right back," the other one told her before the two opened the door, walking inside the room. They then came back. "She's ready for you," the second one said, going back to his potion, their faces glued in a stern manner.

The young alicorn nodded. "Thank you." She led her friends into the room to see Celestia on her throne with Luna right beside her, along with Thorax on the other side. "Princess Celestia." Twilight trotted over to her mentor, climbing up the steps, giving her a hug.

Celestia returned the hug, like she wouldn't see Twilight ever again, giving her a nice embrace. "Twilight Sparkle, I'm glad to see you. How's my number one pupil doing?" She released the hug, stepping back to view her.

Twilight, again, hung her head. "Not good, princess. I...have a theory about my dream, about the..."

"New evil changlings? Thorax came here to tell us since yesterday," she informed, the good changling nodding his head. "It seems like Chrysalis who's with Grogar and the other villains have created a new army of them in order to take over Equestria."

"A few have been spotted here," the new leader of the changlings said, stepping forward. "But I won't be able to go to all the places here in this place in case there's more. You girls need to keep a lookout for them, letting the guards know." He shuddered. "It seems like the queen got tired of being the only bad changling."

Luna nodded her head. "And Twilight, we'll talk about your dream later. For right now, all of you need to keep a sharp lookout. Clear?" All of them nodded. "Good, you can set your bags down. We'll let the guards take them to your rooms."

"Alright." Twilight took off her saddlebag, placing it on the floor, the others doing the same. Spike, however, dropped them. "Wait, what about the suited ponies?" she then remembered. "Does the dream has to do with anything with them?"

The Princess of the Night, put a hoof to her chin. "I did see them in your dream, except I don't know who they are. Fear not, Miss Sparkle, like I said, we'll talk about it later."

"Okay..." Sighing, she led her friends out the door, giving one last glance behind her before walking out of the door.

Once they were gone, the white alicorn gazed out the window. "Be careful, my little ponies," she wished them.

Outside at the castle gates, Twilight gathered them up. "Okay, the princess says we need to keep a lookout for the new changlings. Rainbow, you take over the sky."

"Got it." Rainbow gave her a salute before zooming off into the clear sky.

"Applejack, Pinkie Pie, you check the bakery," Twilight continued to instruct the roles for each of them.

"No problem, Twi. Come on, Pinks, let's get going." Turning around, the farm pony walked away, letting the party one bounce right next to her.

Rarity adjusted her hat. "I'll be over at the fabric store. I do need new fabrics for the Gala dresses, and I don't have enough at home."

Shrugging, Twilight seemed to be okay with it. "Fine by me. Just make sure you don't get too distracted, though. Changlings can form into anypony - even to make them look like us. So don't trust anyone. Got it?" Making sure she was clear, the unicorn nodded. "Okay, now go on. Me, Spike, and Starlight will be at the library."

"Aww, I wanna go with Rarity," Spike pouted.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Okay, you can go with her." She watched him leave with her, flapping his scaly wings. "Oh, Spike," she sofly chuckled. "Fluttershy," she suddenly turned and said.

"Yeah?" Fluttershy traced her hoof on the road. "Don't forget I have an injured wing because I'm not going to fly." She showed her the injured wing, thinking that she'll be told to fly.

"No, I'm giving you two choices." The shy pony opened her ears, ready for her choices. "You can either go to any store to check for anything suspicious, or you can ask anypony if they saw anything weird. What do you choose?" Since Twilight knows her fairly well, she knew what the answer would be.

It took a few seconds for her to respond, but Fluttershy finally decided what she's going to do. "I do need to get food for Angle... so I'll stick with the pet store. After I'm done, I'll take whatever I bought back to the guest room I'll be staying at," she chose.

"Okay, me and Starlight are going to the library. Good luck." Using her magic, she used it to teleport both her and Starlight, leaving Fluttershy alone on the streets.

Looking around, the timid one made her way to the pet store, in hopes she doesn't run into anything dangerous.

Getting to the pet store, she went inside, going up to the counter. The pony on the other side grinned. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, where do you keep the bunny food?" Fluttershy asked.

"Over there," the shopkeeper directed in a friendly manner. "My, you are so pretty. Has any guys asked you out?" She placed her hoof on the countertop. "You're way too pretty for some colt not to stay away from you."

Fluttershy bit her lip. "Ohh, um..." In her whole life, she never heard anyone say she was pretty. "N-No," she answered, feeling a tad nervous. "No stallion ever came up to me and asked me out. I think it's because I'm...weak." She wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Nonsense. You basically haven't found the right one. Besides, you're hair is a lot better than mine," the pony deflected. "Some stallions like girls like you with long hair. Mine's really short. Anyways, the food - the bunny food - is right over there. Let me know when you need anything." It was then she saw something. "Oh my, sweetheart, what happened to your wing?"

Shyly, Fluttershy gazed at it. "...one of my students slammed a door on it. It's nothing to major about, it's only a sprain. It'll heal within a week."

The shopkeeper sucked in a breath. "Ouch. It sounded like it hurt," she said. "Also, it was an accident, right?"

The pegasus nodded. "Right. It was all an accident. I'll be right back." Leaving the counter, she headed to where the bunny food was at, remembering the directions. "Aha!" she proclaimed. "Bunny food." Grabbing a bag, she went back to the counter. "How much would that be, miss?"

"One bag of bunny food costs four bits." Taking the food, she put it in a bag while she got her bits from her client. "Thank you. Here you go, have a wonderful day," she waved, handing the bag over.

Using her mouth, Fluttershy grabbed the bag with her teeth. "Thanks, you too." She then left the store, heading back to the castle, not wanting to look for any bad changlings until she met somepony she thought she'll never see in her whole life.

* * *

Canterlot was a big city, the Rangers can tell. When they crossed the bridge, they were amazed at all the buildings. They saw ponies, mostly unicorns, holding their heads up high as they walked.

Some of them stopped, turning their heads, seeing the new ponies. For some reason, they weren't happy about what they saw, seeing the outfits they're wearing. Troy sensed this, casting each pony a look, causing them to let out a huff, going back to their walking.

Jake looked around, uncomfortable the way the ponies are staring at them. "Why do they look at us that way?" A stallion with a top hat caught his attention, giving him a friendly wave. Only the stallion scoffed when seeing him, walking away. "It's like their snobs."

"Ignore them," Gia advised him. "I bet these ponies are uptight about everything. I mean, they wear better clothes than us." She saw a mare with a dress, holding an umbrella over her head. "Like, there's nothing wrong wearing a leather jacket," she said.

"Same with silver..." Orion added into the conversation. "I hope not all of these ponies are uptight."

"Uh huh. We should look for the visitors booth to get a map," Emma suggested, looking around. "There's one." Pointing her hoof, the others followed her direction.

"Good eye, Em," Noah praised with a smile.

Troy went ahead, the others right behind him. But when he got there, he stopped. "Huh," he released, reading the sign. "It seems like whoever owns this is on vacation. It looks like we have to ask somebody for directions."

Jake, not liking the idea, shook his head. "No way, dude. I know I'm the nicest person ever, but..." He looked around. "...I don't want to get criticized by all means."

"We can asked them." Noah pointed his hoof on the other side of them where there are two ponies - a female and a male - seated at a table, a cup they each have in front of them, a teapot at the center. "I'll go up, asking them for directions to the castle," he told them.

"Noah... I don't think it's a good idea..." Only he walked over there anyway, seemingly to ignore the warning from his new pegasi friend Emma, who stayed close behind, standing next to Troy, the others doing the same thing, all watching him go over to the table.

The two unicorns sipped their tea when they noticed a shadow creating over them. The mare set her cup down to see a stallion with glasses on his face. "Yes?" Her voice sounded something Noah had never heard before. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Uh, yes, hi. I'm Noah Carver," he greeted, sticking out his hoof. "What are your names?" he pleasantly asked.

"I'm Jet Set," the stallion introduced. "This is my wife, Upper Crust." Behind the Blue Ranger, he heard Jake let out a stifled laugh, possibly from the posh accent. It was cut off, probably from the Yellow Ranger.

"Nice names." He kept his hoof out, waiting for it to be shook. "Me and my friends are not from here, we're from Harwood County," he spoke.

The two unicorns scrunched up their noses, wrinkling them. "Harwood?" Upper Crust repeated, sounding disgusted by the place. "You and your friends are from... Harwood?"

"Yeah..." Putting his hoof down since they're not going to take it, he started to get uneasy around these two. "Is there something wrong...?"

"Something wrong?" Jet Set took a sip of his tea. "The place you mentioned sounded uncouth unlike here in Canterlot," he criticized, having a shock reaction come over to the new horned pony.

It was then he got mad, placing his hooves on the table. "Are you going to tell us where the castle is? We need to see the princess; it's important."

"Please, the princess doesn't want to have anything to do with you. Look at yourself. Where did you get your clothes? From the trash bin?" Laughing like a high horse, the mare levitated her cup, bringing the rim to her lips. A frown spread over her as she moved the cup away from her. "Seriously, those clothes are not appropriate for these ponies to see. So go away, you're making my eyes bleed."

"You heard her, get lost, you filthy boy." They went back to their tea.

Stunned, Noah took his hooves off the table, feeling hurt by the harshness he received. No one has ever spoken to him the way they spoke to him, calling him a filthy boy. It was bad to the point where he backed away from them slowly, afraid he'll end up doing something bad.

What rude comments. It seems like they are too uptight to help him and his friends for how the way they treated him. All he did was being nice, despite being a bookworm, wanting help to know where the palace is at.

Troy saw his friend walking backwards, his head halfway down, his tail tucked between his legs like a frightened puppy, or in this case, a pony. "Noah, is something wrong?" Seeing his friend upset made him concerned.

"Those ponies..." Noah manage to say. "They don't want to help us. They said that the place we're from sounded 'uncouth'. She-" He directed towards the mare. "-made fun of my clothes I'm wearing. They already hate us."

Jake shook his head. "I knew you shouldn't ask them..."

Looking at the couple, Troy turned towards Noah. "I'll be right back..." Walking over to the table, he stopped. "Excuse me?" he spoke.

Upper Crust let out an annoyed sigh. "What?" She saw another unicorn in front of her. "What do you want? Are you the stallion's friend? Because it seems like you're worse than the other one."

"Don't give me the rude attitude." He jabbed his hoof at her. "What makes you think you can't help us despite the place we used to live? You shouldn't talk to us the way you did," he chastised, keeping his cool.

"We can talk the way we want," her husband disputed, pouring himself another cup, the brown tea barely up to the rim before setting the teapot down. "You ponies shouldn't even be here in this high class town."

Now Troy wouldn't put his hands - or hooves in this case - on a rude person. Instead, he narrowed his eyes. "Seems like you don't respect other people for who they are."

"We respect the ponies who _live_ in Canterlot, not the ones who _don't_ live here." This caused Troy to slam his hooves on the table top, causing it to shake, the tea cup tipping over, losing its balance, spilling the liquid everywhere. "Hey!" she cried in alarm.

He ignored her outburst. "Tell us where the castle is. I'm tired of your attitude. Tell us where the castle is."

"Jet Set, get rid of him! He's ruining our morning tea." Upper Crust avoided the brown drops dripping in front of her.

Getting off the fancy pillow, he stood up, planting his hooves on the ground, lighting up his horn, his eyes in a angry matter.

"Whoa!" Feeling himself getting picked off the ground, the Ranger found himself being levitated. Gosei did say unicorns can lift objects with their magic, but he never stated to where they can lift other ponies. "Ahh!" He was flung back over to his friends.

"Stay away from us!" the rude stallion growled, sitting back down.

The others helped him up. Troy fixed his shirt while Jake was about to go over there. "Don't." He was stopped by his leader. "Let's find someone more _polite_ who lives here," he suggested.

The others almost hestited, until they decided he's right. They bet there are a lot nicer ponies around here then the ones they saw. Maybe they'll find one with a map they can borrow. They do need to find the castle, to bring the princess to the Command Center where Gosei is waiting for them.

By the time Troy got his shirt and jacket straightened out, he began walking again, away from the snobby couple, the other five right behind him.

* * *

They reached the center of the city twenty minutes later, unable to find someone nice enough to help them until they saw a mare holding a rolled up paper. Troy, thinking she'll be kind enough, went up to her. "Hey, miss?"

The mare turned, smiling. "Yes." She also turned out to be a unicorn. "Can I help you?"

Knowing this was his chance, he sent her the same smile he was getting from her. "Why yes. I see you have a map there, right?"

"Mhm." She nodded her head with closed eyes. "Do you want it?" she offered kindly. "I don't live here, I was on vacation."

"Yes, thank you," Troy thanked.

"Okay, here you go." Handing the map over to him, she made sure he grabbed it. "My name's Lyra Heartstrings," she then introduced.

"Hi, Lyra, I'm Troy Burrows." He gave her a nice greeting in return. "Thanks for the map."

"You're are certainly welcome," she returned. She waved, heading off to where she's going next, smiling at each of the new comers.

Going back over to his pals, Troy presented the map. "Now we can look to see where the castle is at." He went over to the table, his friends joining him, unrolling the map for everyone to see. "Hmm..." he thought. "We're right here at the center of the city, with the castle right over there."

While they studied the map, Noah looked around, seeing no other ponies around here when he spotted a yellow pony with wings, one of them wrapped with a white bandage, indicating she hurt herself somehow. She also had a long baby pink mane, her tail dragging across the ground, carrying a bag in her teeth. On her flank are three pink butterflies.

In all his years of being a computer tech back at home, he never saw a girl that's so pretty before, unable to take her eyes off of her, smiling in hopes she'll notice him.

His ears caught the sound of something rolling, breaking his attention to see a cart going down the hill.

Wanting to make sure she doesn't get hurt since she wouldn't be able to fly away, he began leaving the table.

Gia, seeing him depart at the corner of her eye, saw him walking away. "Noah? Where are you going? Get back here."

Except he didn't go back, he just went on, watching both the cart and the yellow pony, most likely on her.

At first it was a simple walk, until he picked up the pace, trotting to see the cart picking up speed. It was then the cart was going down too fast, and Noah switched his trot into a full blown gallop, time seeming to stop moving. He sucked in a breath before yelling out to the girl.

"Watch out!"

Immediately, she stopped in her tracks when she heard a holler. Turning, Fluttershy saw the cart heading her way, going straight towards her. She froze up, her body stiffened, clutching the handles of the bag tightly around her jaw, watching the cart unable to move. She was too terrified to move to the point where she thought it was the end of her life.

Before it could happen, a sudden force, something heavy, tackled her out of harm's way, the bag dropping out of her mouth, her back landing on the ground, stunned.

The cart went by her, hitting a wall from another building. With pupils small, she turned to the source, to see who - or what - saved her life.

There, right on top of her, is a young stallion with a light brown coat under a blue shirt and jeans, glasses on top of his muzzle, his hair black and curly. His brown eyes locked on her cyan ones.

Her face filling up with red, she managed to find her voice. "Um... I...I think you can get off of me now." Her eyes darted from side to side. "Please," she added it in. "You don't need to be on top of me anymore."

Noah snapped out of his trance. "Oh. Sorry." He got off of her, getting back onto all fours, holding out a hoof. "Are you okay?"

Grasping his hoof with her own, Fluttershy picked herself up along with some help. "Yes, thanks to you." Her voice sounded soft, yet gentle. "It's nice to have someone like you around." She shifted her head towards the floor.

Seeing her this way, he thought it was adorable the way she was acting around him. So he decided to give her his name to make her feel more comfortable. "I'm Noah Carver. What's your name?"

"I'm...Fluttershy." The redness around her face refused to go away, knowing straight away why she's feeling this way.

"Fluttershy... Cute name. Fits you very well." The girl smiled at his wonderful comment. "I want to apologize right away for what I did, I never wanted you to get-"

"You pushed the cart down on purpose!" a loud shout cut him off, bringing the two to whip their heads around to where the sound came from. "I'm going to have to call the royal guards on you!" a male pony threatened the other one. "Go over there and apol-"

The pony brought back his hoof, punching the angered stallion, getting away from the scene, galloping past both Noah and Fluttershy.

"Do you think he...?"

"I believe so. Come on." Noah ran off with her right with him.

Emma saw him run past the table. "Noah? Noah, where do you think you're going?" she called, but he fell on deaf ears.

"Noah, get back here!" his leader hollered out to him.

"Where's he going?" Orion wanted to know. "Also, who was with him?"

"There's only one way to find out." Abandoning the map, Troy began leaving, the others close to his tail, following their teammate who has a pony with him.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle Against Changlings

**Chapter 5: Battle Against Changlings**

* * *

The two ponies chased the stallion around the corner, him tossing boxes and bins across the alleyway, wanting to slow them down except they dodged each object, Noah jumping over them while Fluttershy ducked in order not to get hurt besides her wing.

They went on, following the pony. Noah wanted to give this guy a piece of his mind for what he tried to do to her, his blood fueling.

The stallion stopped, kicking a cart down filled with junk, covering up the entire street, causing them to slow down, stopping from the other side of it. Smirking, he faced them, his tail waving from side to side.

"Come and get me, you slowpokes," he taunted before running off, laughing loudly. "You'll never catch me!" he called over his shoulder.

Shoving everything out of the way, they burst through the trash. "Get back here!" Noah hollered out, refusing to give up. Fluttershy said nothing, following him. "When we catch you, you will say sorry." When he said it, the stallion let out another laugh, picking up the pace with them doing the same thing.

It wasn't until he got trapped between a wall and them, skidding to a stop. Looking back, he saw the two coming to a stop as well with Fluttershy panting from the speed she had to use. "Now..." she wheezed. "...tell me you're sorry this instant," she demanded in a bold voice.

The third pony grinned, followed by two more who emerged from the shadows. "I don't need to apologize..." A burst of green flames came from the ground, the other two getting the same thing. Once the flames went down, there stood three creatures in the color of black with fangs like a vampire.

Fluttershy gasped in fright unlike Noah who is processing what he's seeing now. "Changlings!"

"Huh?" Noah turned to her, confused. "What are changlings?" he asked, unaware by the species despite being a nerd.

"Changlings can transform into anypony, feeding off love. But these are _new_ evil changlings," she explained, for he was more confused than ever. "I know it's hard to understand, but..." A loud hiss came from one of them, its tongue slithering out like a snake. "Let's...back away slowly," she suggested.

Nodding his head, Noah moved backwards. "Good idea." Eyeing at them, they carefully moved back, making sure the creatures don't follow them. "Alright, I think we're safe," Noah confirmed when they're back on the main street, looking around. Until a bunch more came, possibly over a hundred stepping out from the corners.

"Uh, I think you spoke a little too soon." Fluttershy used him as a shield, wanting to hide from them but they were trapped; surrounded by al the changlings. "There's no way out. What do we do?" she panicked, fear getting the best of her.

Noah stood his ground. "We fight them!"

Hearing this made her feel nervous to the point where she shook her head. "Noah...I'm not a great fighter. I can't fight at all."

"Then do your best. I'm not a perfect fighter either. Besides, I learned you don't need strength to be a good person. I can barely lift up heavy objects unlike my best friend. We have no other choice, the only way through is to battle them."

Unwilling to do so, she decided to help him. The two got up on their hind legs, going back to back. While she had terror in her eyes, Noah's was full of fury, waiting for one of the changlings to make a move, watching them stalk, their mouths parted open, licking their lips.

The first changling, the closest one, jumped forward, and Noah punched it across the face, knocking it down onto the ground, the fight now up at its game. He punched, kicked, throwing the ugly things off of him while Fluttershy used her own moves - ducking.

One changling released a growl at the Blue Ranger, leaving him to hit it across the face, stomping on top of its head when he saw another one going after Fluttershy, for he charged at it, giving it a good kick on the neck.

Yelping, the timid pony heard a hiss behind her, having her buck at it when a screech popped out of the changlings mouth.

The more changlings went after them, the more they kept up the battle. They're never going to stop once these things are down and out, running through them, wanting to get away from them as possible.

Changlings yelped, getting beaten up by the two, trying to hit right back at them for they dodged each move they made.

Noah spun around, kicking the one right in front of him, causing it to flung back, smacking against the stone wall of a house, falling to the floor.

By the time all of them are down, something fell off of him, clattering right next to him. Fluttershy noticed this, examining the item. It looked strange to her, having her tilt her head in curiosity, pointing at it. "What's this?"

Before he could answer, the object beeped, startling the poor pegasus. Picking up the object in his hoof, he spoke into it. "Yes?"

"Dude, where are you?" It was Troy, calling him. "We lost you around the corner. Tell us where you are."

"We're outside the alleyway," Noah told him, speaking into the device like a phone. "We ran into a problem."

On the other end of the line, he heard Troy questioned him. "Was it the stallion you were after?"

"It wasn't a stallion, it was a changling!"

"Who's that?" the other one exclaimed. "Who's with you? Was it the pony who went with you?" he said. "Nevermind, tell us where you want us to meet you at."

"Meet us at the castle gates," Fluttershy spoke up. "If you can't find it, look for the Canterlot Library. There, you'll see Twilight along with Starlight. After you get them, look for the others."

Once she sent her message, Noah went back to the device. "You got that?"

"Got it. We'll meet you there." There was a beep when it got hung up.

Putting the thing away, the two galloped, with Noah right behind the young mare since she knew where she was going.

Reaching the gates, they waited for the others, seemingly the first ones there. As they waited, Fluttershy wanted to know what the object was, facing him. "Tell me, Noah, what did you have there?"

Noah bit his lip. "I'm not sure... I don't want someone to get mad."

"Why not?" She saw how hesitant he was. "I know we met about twenty minutes ago, but you can trust me. I'm only curious." She gave him a smile.

Sighing, he was about to tell her when their ears picked up the sound of buzzing, grabbing their attention to the sky, now being filled with black. It was more changlings, a lot more than they could handle.

Getting onto the ground, the changlings eyes glared at them, letting out aggressive hisses and snarls, their legs creating breaking sounds.

Pressing against the gate, Noah got ready, even though there's a thousand of them with Fluttershy covering her face with her arm, ready for another attack when something fired at them.

Something shot on the ground, making the changlings back away when they turned to see who - or what - did it.

Following their gaze, both Noah and Fluttershy saw the other ponies running to them. Noah saw Troy running alongside with a lavender pony with wings and a horn, his Mega Blaster out, giving another shot, forcing the evil things to back up more.

All eleven ponies, plus a dragon, stood in front of Noah and Fluttershy. Gia was the first one to step forward. "Get lost or else we'll shoot you for a third time." The threat seemed to work, the changlings looking at each other. The moved their insect wings, flying away from the seen, knowing all too well they'll be destroyed within minutes.

When they're gone out of sight, Troy put his weapon away, directing over at Noah. "Why did you run off? You shouldn't have done that," he seemed to scold.

"Sorry, Troy, I was with Fluttershy." Noah placed his arm around her, causing her face to turn red again.

"Fluttershy?" Emma questioned, seeing the pegasus lower her head, her long mane draping over her face. "This was the pony who was with you when you ran off?"

Nodding, he took his arm away from her. "Yes," he answered. "She was the one who was with me."

Fluttershy peeked out from behind her pink mane, moving it out of the way. "I don't mean for him to run off like the way he did."

"Hey, it's alright," Troy smiled. "By the way, what are your names?" he directed to the other colorful ponies.

"Oh, I'm Twilight Sparkle," the lavender one introduced. "This is Starlight..." Starlight closed her eyes in greeting. "...Spike..." The young dragon waved. "...Applejack..." Applejack tipped her cowboy hat forward releasing a grin, showing her straight rows of her teeth. "...Rarity.." Rarity gave them a graceful bow. "...Rainbow Dash..." Rainbow gave them a salute in mid-flight. "...and this is-"

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" The Rangers got startled by the pink pony's sudden appearance. She pressed her face against Jake's, their noses touching. "I never seen _you_ before because I know everypony and everypony is my friend," she brightly smiled. "And since I never seen you guys before it means you're new, and when you're new it means you have never been here before," she babbled on. She took a breath in. "Are you the ponies from a different world where you have a tiki head as your mentor alongside with a little robot who helps you guys when you need any help?" Gasp. "Like, you have these keys where you can transform into any kind of here, is that true? Is it? Is it? Is it?" Another gasp. "I figured out what this story is. It's a crossover! Yay!" She clapped her front hooves together, finally giving him space.

Emma turned to Rarity. "Is she always like this?"

"Yes, darling," she responded. "She's like this all the time."

"Yeah...she's random," Twilight chucked. "Anyway, what are you're names?"

"Oh. Well, I'm Troy Burrows," the one in the red shirt introduced. "This is Gia Moran, Jake Holling, Emma Goodall, and Orion. I already stated Noah's name."

All of his friends waved their hooves, giving them a greeting smile. Rainbow brought her attention to Orion. "Awesome jacket, it makes you twenty percent cooler."

"Thanks, the girls helped me pick out some new clothes." Orion fixed his sleeves. "They're good at picking out outfits."

"Yeah, only you guys wear the same clothes all the time because you have your own T.V. show like us." Pinkie's statement had Troy lift an eyebrow. "Like the one episode where he-" She placed a hoof on Noah. "-had a hard time lifting Jake's weapon."

Everyone seemed at a loss to what she was talking about, only they never asked. Pinkie is being Pinkie. During her hopping, two royal guards came over to them, opening the gates, their spears gripped around their hoof.

"We saw what happened out here," the first one informed in a gruff voice. "Are you alright?" he asked Twilight.

"Yes, she seems to be fine." Princess Celestia stepped between the guards with them bowing their heads, stepping back. "Twilight, I saw what happened. I know you look fine, I only came out here to make sure."

"Don't worry, we're fine. All thanks to them." Twilight gesture her head at the newbies. "They scared off the new changlings with whatever Troy had," she said, explaining it to her.

Celestia walked over to the Troy, bowing her head. "It was nice of you, ponies, to help out my student. It's such an honor."

Troy, taken aback, swept his hoof over his hair. "You're welcome." A beeping sound was then erupted. He retrieved it off his belt, the device beeping non stop. "Mind for me to take this?" Celestia gave him a warm smile, allowing him to do so. Answering, he spoke into it. "Yes, Tensou?"

Tensou's voice came through. "Rangers, where are you at? I saw these crazy creatures. I was about to teleport you guys back here in case you wouldn't be able to use your powers."

When Celestia heard him, she couldn't help herself, going over to Troy. "Tensou, is it really you?" Her gentle voice swept over the item into the speaker.

"Princess!?" A happy joy came through it, having her chuckle. "Princess Celestia, it's you! You have no idea how much I miss you," he chirped.

Laughing, she gave him a response. "I missed you too. Does Gosei need me for anything?"

There was a pause before he spoke again. "Yes. Gosei has a feeling that something isn't right, wanting to talk to you about it right away."

Celestia, gazing at Troy, smiled. "Can he teleport us to wherever he and Gosei are at?" She waited for his answer.

The stallion nodded. "Yes. Tensou, teleport..." He counted silently in his head, making sure the number is right. "...all fifteen of us at the Command Center."

"You got it."

Everyone disintegrated, heading back to the Command Center, finally bringing the Princess of the Sun to their mentor who's waiting for them.

* * *

Arriving at the Command Center, Twilight saw five panels in the color of red, green, blue, yellow, and pink, the walls made out of stone, the floor feeling cool to the touch. On the walls, she saw rows of different color keys from red to gold, all of them a different type.

Making her way to the right side of the wall, she went up to the first set of keys, taking a good look at them.

"Wow, pretty colors!" Catching the sound of Pinkie Pie, she moved out of the way as the pink pony started jumping to see the keys. "Look at all the pretty colors!" Jumping higher, she pointed at one of them. "Pink! There's pink ones! I _love_ the color pink. And my name is- Oh, robot!"

Stopping, Tensou saw her zooming towards him, unable to move out of the way in time. "Ah!" he yelped, getting knocked to the floor with her on top of him.

Grinning a big grin, she pressed her face towards him. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?" Before she could say more, she was yanked off of him.

Spitting out her tail, Applejack gave her a stern look. "Pinkie, give the little guy some space, would ya?"

"But-"

"Give him space," the farm pony proceeded through tight teeth clenched together. "Mind giving me a hoof, Gia?" she turned and asked.

"No problem." The two tomboys helped him up. "You alright, Tensou?" she asked once they got him back up on his wheels.

He nodded his rectangular head, his eyes blinking. "Yes, I'm fine. It's a good thing I don't have lungs."

Applejack patted him. "It's a good thing you're fine. Forgive her, she loves making new friends." Glancing over her shoulder, she watched the pink pony jump all over the place. "And please excuse her excitement," she excused with a small laugh.

While they chatted with him, Rarity took off her sunhat, glancing around the place. Seeing this made her shudder, disliking the way it looks. To her, it was too dull, having the urge to primmet it up.

To her, the place needed some decorating. Gems shall work to brighten it up from all the dullness. Only she doesn't have any with her as for right now. Maybe there are gems inside the gave walls.

Lighting up her horn, she went over to one of the walls, her horn aglow. She hummed, searching for anything sparkly until Emma tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to lose her concentration. "Yes, darling?" Rarity kept her horn lit.

"What are you doing?" Emma questioned.

"Why, I'm looking for gems," she answered, sweeping her head side to side. "The issue is…" Her horn went off like a candle on a candlestick. "...I'm not finding any."

Emma fluttered her wings, seemingly amazed by what this unicorn can so. "Oh, well, you're not going to find gems here."

"Yes, you're right." Picking up her hat, she placed it back on her head. "I have the urge to make this...place more.." She twirled her hoof, thinking. "More...glammery. You know, with gems everywhere."

Emma glanced around the Command Center. "I can see your point. But like I said, you're not going find gems find gems in here." The statement had Rarity's ears slightly down. "I know it's a cave, except there are no gems in these walls," she shrugged.

Seeing she has a point, the fashionable horned pony licked her lips. "You're right, dear. Do you like fashion like I do?" She showed the sunhat as an example.

"Yeah, me and Gia were the ones who helped Orion pick out his outfits." She directed a hoof at him, who is chatting with Rainbow Dash, having her wonder what the rainbow maned pony is telling him.

"...Seriously, I really do like the silver jacket you're wearing, dude," Rainbow complemented, her hooves off the ground, flapping her wings gently to make sure she's not too high off the ground. "I would like to have one. I think now silver is my favorite color." She lowered herself back down, folding her wings together, giving her tail a good flick. "Though, I could beat you in a race..." she bet, sending him a challenging expression.

Orion tilted his head to the side, his lower eyelid going up, showing her a questioning look. "What's a race?" he asked, not recognizing the word in no detail.

Gasping, she grasped her hooves on his shoulders. "You don't know what a race is?!" she exclaimed, her face close to his, using her wings to lift herself up off the ground. "What kind of stallion doesn't know what a race is? Orion, dude, I - Rainbow Dash - will show you what a race is. To me, you seem slow, so I believe I can win at _any_ race," she bragged, placing a hoof on her chest in full of pride, eyes closed to show it.

"Rainbow, don't boast; it's rude," Twilight hissed scoldingly.

"It's fine. I can be awesome too at times," Orion admitted.

"Yeah, like when you fused two keys to form into one Ranger," Troy recalled, remembering the time when it happened.

Ranger? Twilight thought, unaware by the term, seeing all the keys, the dream flashing back to her.

As she was thinking about this, Fluttershy saw a large tiki head on the wall, her curiosity getting the best of her. She moved towards it with precautionary measures, seemingly to inch her way to it. Once she was close enough, she reached up her yellow hoof to touch the tiki head made of metal.

"Hello there!" it boomed in a loud voice, the mouth flashing red as it spoke.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" Jerking her hoof back, she let out a startled scream, scrambling backwards, tripping, and hid behind the first thing she saw - Noah, hiding between his front arms and back legs, her hair covering her face up along with her hooves, her body quivering.

Standing there, Noah watched Celestia walk up to the mascot of the Rangers. She stopped, the smile on her face on her lips. Opening up her mouth, she spoke to him.

"Hello, Gosei," she greeted warmly.

Seeing her being this way, the Blue Ranger turned his head at the frightened pegasus. "It's okay, he's not going to hurt you."

Moving her mane out of her eyes, she peaked out at him, unknowing to trust him or not. But the way he gave her the smile made her feel that she can trust him. Carefully, she crawled out from underneath him.

Standing next to him, her eyes looked up to Gosei. "H-Hello, I'm Fluttershy," she shyly introduced herself, lowering her head down, her mane covering her face. She used her hoof the put it behind her ear. "I'm sorry for screaming like the way I did," she apologized, picking her head up to look at him. "I...get startled easily…" she did her best to explain, wanting him to understand so she wouldn't have to hear any harsh yelling from the metal face.

"It's alright, Fluttershy." It doesn't seem he was mad at all. "I apologize for scaring you. Like Noah said, I mean no harm to anyone." For him being made out of metal, his voice showed kindness in the whole room. Then he spoke to Celestia. "Celestia, it's nice to see you again. How are you and your sister doing?"

The Princess of the Day closed her eyes in a happy way. "We're fine, thank you. Me and her missed you very much when you had to leave when we had to defeat Discord, all thanks to the Elements of Harmony you made for us years later," she returned gracefully. "The same goes for the weapons we have to use against King Sombra to save the Crystal Empire."

"You're most certainly welcome. Do you still have the Elements to this day?" Chuckling, the white alicorn shook her head. "Oh, then who wields the Elements now?" Gosei persuaded in interest.

"Yeah," Tensou chimed in. "Who now has the Elements of Harmony I made for you?" he questioned rather curiously about it.

"We do!" Pinkie answered for the tall pony.

Celestia smiled. "Yes, like Pinkie said, Twilight and her friends each have an Element that they hold dearly thanks to their friendship. Twilight Sparkle, my private student, bears the Element of Magic and is the Princess of Friendship. She's even going to take me and Luna's place to become the new leader of Equestria."

Twilight bowed her head in respect. "I'm worried about it…" she spoke softly, the needing to tell her she doesn't want to take their place. But she has to wait until the right time. "This is Spike," she then directed to the baby dragon. "He's my number one asisstent."

"Hi," he waved. "And this is Twilight's student - Starlight Glimmer."

"Nice to meet you," Starlight smiled. "I don't hold any Element, but I'm a good friend."

"Except when you had the ponies back at your town to have the same cutie marks with equal signs to make everybody the same- Ow!" Twilight had smacked him behind the head, with him rubbing the pain away.

Getting to his level, she looked at him in the eye. "Don't bring up her awful past. We all know what happened; don't bring it up." She took a deep breath, letting it out. "Don't mind him," she excused to Gosei. "He's young."

"Quite alright, Princess Twilight. I'm sure he never meant it. Celestia, since you told me about her Element, what about the others? Which Elements do they hold?"

"Glad you asked. Applejack, a farmer here, represents the Element of Honesty. Her honest ways makes her the friendliest ponies I ever met."

Applejack gave out a wink. "I sure am, partner." She tipped her hat forward.

"Rarity, a fashion designer, wields the Element of Generosity. She's known to give and share, her heart the color of gold."

Rarity giggled. "Thank you," she expressed deflightfully. "I'm also a singer too. I work with the Pony Tones."

"Over here is Rainbow Dash. She keeps the Element of Loyalty. She's the fastest one I have ever seen in my entire life, much faster than any other pegasi I've met."

"Don't forget that I can create a legendary move - the Sonic Rainboom," the athletic pony reminded. "Also, I'm a Wonderbolt as well." She puffed out her chest, flipping her mane in full tryumph. Applejack rolled her eyes to the side. "Fluttershy owns the Element of Kindness. She's caring and takes care of critters, to where she has her own animal sanctuary."

Smiling, the timid one nodded. "It's true. And Pinkie Pie got the Element of-"

"Laughter," the hyper pony beamed out brightly. "I like to throw lots of parties, make new friends, and _love_ to make all the ponies happy."

"Nice to meet you all," Gosei expressed. "Just like me, it seems like these little ponies who each owns an Element are the heroes in your world."

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked with an arched brow.

"I mean, I have people that _I _guide - the Power Rangers Super Megaforce!"

"Huh?!" Twilight and her couldn't grasp at what he was talking about.

"I'll explain. After me and Tensou left, we've been asleep for a thousand years. When we woke up, we noticed an attack at our home - earth - from the Warstar Aliens led by Prince Vrak. I had Tensou teleport five teenagers - Troy, Gia, Noah, Emma, and Jake. They started off with cards to morph in Megaforce Rangers. They started off with animals. Troy, a martial artist, is the leader of Rangers. He's the Red Ranger; Fury of the Dragon, controlling the dragon zord. Jake, an athlete, is the Black Ranger; Venom of the Snake, having the snake zord. Gia, a strong person, is the Yellow Ranger; Claw of the Tiger, with the tiger zord by her side. Emma, who is very caring, is the Pink Ranger; Flames of the Phoenix, to where she has the phoenix zord to guide. And Noah, the brains of the Rangers is the Blue Ranger; Bite of the Shark, possessing the shark zord. With their powers and Megaforce weapons, alongside with the zords, transforming them in Megazords."

"Hold on, hold on," Applejack interrupted. "What about these here keys?" She directed at the row of keys before gesturing her head at Orion. "And what about him?" she questioned.

"I'm getting to the part about the keys right now," he stated. "When Vrak left with us unknowing about his return, another threat came to earth - the Armada, led by Vrak's older brother known as Prince Vekar. I knew it was time to give the Rangers new powers…" One of the panels - the red one - turned on where everyone saw different Rangers in different colored costumes. "...to fight against the xborgs and bruisers. These Rangers you see here are the Legendary Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Samurai. Each of my Rangers have their keys decating to their colors. Troy has the Red Ranger keys, Noah gets to have the Blue Ranger keys, Emma deserves the Pink and White Rangers, Gia is free to have the Yellow Rangers, Jake as the Black and Green Rangers, and Orion, who came later, is the Silver Ranger, who has all the sixth Rangers in the past. They use Legendary weapons and Legendary zords to create Legendary Megazords, becoming the Power Rangers Super Megaforce."

As they saw the Megazords, Rainbow turned to Orion. "For somepony who doesn't know what a race is, your zord looks awesome. Wish I had it."

When Twilight saw this, her eyes widen. "My dream..." she murmured.

Her mentor placed a hoof on her. "Indeed," she spoke.

"Okay, since we know these here ponies are Rangers who live on earth, then how come you guys are in Equestria?" Starlight asked, picking her hoof up.

"Noah accidently hit a device made by Levira when he was fighting against Argus, having it go off, sending us here," the robot explained.

Feeling bad, the Blue Ranger lowered his eyes. "...I never meant to hit it, I was trying to get Argus. I _always_ fight him."

"It's completely fine, Noah," the Rangers' mentor assured him. "However, I'm having a bad feeling…"

"And what may that be?" Celestia inquired, stepping forward.

"Since we came here, I got the feeling that the Armada came with us from the wormhole. I don't know where they are, but I know they're here somewhere in your world, Celestia. You're subjects aren't safe from them." His voice is filled with concern. "I hope you don't have anything to worry about."

Sighing, she gazed at him. "Actually, we do have a problem. It turns out Queen Chrysalis seemed like she created _new _changlings. Her first horde got reformed all thanks to Thorax, the new leader of the changlings. I know there are many of them, and I'm guessing it's the same for the Armada's xborgs and bruisers... I don't think my student and her friends can fight them. Plus, there are other villains with her all together by Grogar."

"Hmm." Thinking about, Gosei had an idea. "How about I'll let the Rangers help them."

"But Gosei, what about earth?" Gia piped up. "Our real home?"

"Yeah," Orion nodded. "I have to work for Ernie at the Brainfreeze. I don't want to be late for any day I work there."

"Don't worry, I'll build something for all of us to take us home," Tensou assured them.

"How long would it take?" Jake asked, examining her pony body, probably still in the same shock for what he and his friends have now become. "I have soccer practice next week for the next game," he said, worrying about his coach yelling at him for being at for it.

"To answer your question..." Bringing out a blueprint, Tensou grabbed a pen, drawing the thing he'll be building. "It'll take up for a whole year to finish," he told him.

Emma put her hoof on her forehead. "Great. Where are we going to stay at?"

Celestia smiled. "I believe my student and her friends will let you stay at their places. However, I want to know if you all are in to help out my ponies in this kingdom. Are you in?"

The first one to step up is Noah. "I'll stay to protect your citizens." This made Fluttershy smile.

"Even though I'll miss my soccer practices..." Jake stood next to Noah. "I'm ready for anything."

"I'm there too," Gia stepped in, standing next to him, her hoof close to his.

Orion smiled, also stepping forward. "I had lost my world before I joined the Rangers on earth, so why not do the same for your world." Opening up his wings, he flapped them, moving himself off the floor.

Then there was Emma, a bold grin on her face. "Count me in. I don't want anything to get hurt from the Armada and the bad guys you're dealing with."

Everyone glanced over at Troy. He has his hoof up to his chin, his head down, completely deep in thought. Being a unicorn is crazy to him, even though he doesn't show it, it doesn't mean he isn't. It's been confirmed by Gosie's assistant that whatever he's building won't get done within a year, having him wonder what ponies do here in this world. Nevertheless, staying here wouldn't be so bad. To him, Equestria is like earth - filled with ponies.

"Troy?" His name was called by Emma, getting his to snap out of his thoughts. "Well...?" She smiled at him.

Seeing her smile made him smile as well. "You guys do need my leadership, so yeah, I'm in."

"Great!" Beaming up them, the while alicorn raised her hoof invitingly. "I now welcome you to Equestria, Power Rangers Super Megaforce!" She bowed her head at them, and they bowed back.

"We'll do anything to keep your ponies safe, princess," Troy promised.

"Please, call me Celestia," she answered. "Any friend of Gosei is a friend of mine. I'm proud of you all are going to help us, making me pleased."

"You're welcome," the brown haired pegasus spoke with closed eyes.

"Alright, Rangers, have a great time here in Equestria," the tiki head wished. "And may the power protect you."

"And since I'm honored to have you all here, you're welcome to spend the night at my palace." The invitation got everyone beaming. "Though tomorrow you are going to get up early for the train to get to my pupil and her friends' home," Celestia told them.

"Don't worry, it's fine by us," the Red Ranger replied. "Tensou." He turned to him. "Teleport us back to her castle."

"You got it, Troy." Going over to one of the panels, he got ready to teleport everyone back to Canterlot.

Before they left, Pinkie got between Jake and Noah, wrapping her arms around them. "I'm going to throw you guys the most greatest welcome party ever. Eeee!" By the time those words got released from her mouth, they had disintegrated.

"Good luck, Rangers and Elements of Harmony," Gosei wished them one more time once they're gone. "Tensou, get started with the device."

Tensou nodded his rectangular head. "Yes sir." He went off to grab some tools to get ready to build a new device to help him, Gosei, and the Rangers to get back on on earth. It may take up to a whole year to finish, but he'll be done in no time.

The Rangers are going to have a great time here in Equestria, helping their new friends fight against their bad guys, along with theirs. It's going to be a Super Mega awesome.


	6. Chapter 6: Taken

**Chapter 6: Taken**

* * *

Vekar walked out of the room, feeling a bit calmer, but most likely still mad for being in this new world where he and his henchman are ponies. He hated how his hooves make these _clip, clip, clip_ sounds on the floor, getting him on his nerves. Not only that, Argus has not gotten back yet.

When he entered back in the Command Room, he walked up to Damaras, showing his irritated face, unable to hide it, stopping behind him.

"Where's bird pony at?" This got the golden pony's attention. He turned away from the window, his new rusty mane whipping his neck for how long it is.

"Bird pony?" he questioned. "Do you mean Argus?" This made Vekar gave him a sarcastic answer.

"No, I meant a flying whale. Yes, I mean Argus. Where is he?" the prince demanded, grabbing Damaras's mane, yanking it. "It's getting late and he hasn't been back yet!" he yelled in his face.

"Ow!" Taking his mane away from the angry prince, he placed it back where it belongs at. "Relax, he's probably getting help now."

Vekar scoffed at the large pony's theory, coming up with his own one. "He's probably got lost since we're in a land full of horses-"

"Ponies," Levira corrected from the other end of the room.

"Whatever!" he yelled. "He's probably got lost since we're in a land full of _ponies_ where there are no humans in this stupid, color place," he tried again, flicking his tail in the color of light blue with two dark streaks running down from it. "He's stupid enough to get us here, now he's more stupid to get lost."

"Argus is not stupid," the green unicorn said, walking over to the two, her hooves creating the clipping sounds. "He's smart enough to know his way. Plus he has wings. He can fly over the land."

Rolling his eyes, he went over to his chair, sitting down in it, placing his hooves on the arms each side on the chair. He looked down, his mane almost in his eyes, matching his tail, looking down at the consol full of buttons and switches, the screen right in front of him. The one he uses for watching the Rangers fight against his henchman.

He's lucky nothing got damaged from landing here in the pony world with no humans in sight. It should've made him happy, but no, it never did. He's mad for being here, receiving a pony body, unable to walk on two legs. If he tried again, he'll end up meeting the floor.

Not only he was irritated for being an animal who eats hay all day, he was most likely irritated for his bodyguard for having them all here - even when the Blue Ranger used the attack on him. To the prince, he sounded like excuses. Argus should've grabbed it when he went to move out of the way, it was all his fault. His fault.

Anyways, for right now, he wondered where his bodyguard is at now.

* * *

The forest Argus is walking through is filled with trees, vines, and various plants. Critters scattered across the path, with him keeping on going with his mission to get help in the green and brown woods with dotted flowers on the bushes. A bumble bee landed on one, using its straw to slurp up the nectar for the hive.

The bee buzzed, getting off the flower, going over to the white pegasus pony, inches away from him, his big, black eyes looking adorable, adding with a smile, sending it to Argus.

Paying no attention to the black and yellow striped insect, he continued his way down the dirt path, creating hoofprints on the ground, pretending the bug is invisible.

Buzzing, the little bee waved its little arm, wanting attention from the white pony with wings. But again, Argus never paid any attention to it, eyes locked ahead of him.

Tilting its head to its side, the little insect landed on Argus's muzzle, stopping its white wings, giving out a happy grin with its mouth opening.

Stopping and narrowing his eyes down at the buzzing bug, Argus ears went back, telling the bee in no words that he's getting irritated, sending it a message.

The message hasn't gotten through the cute bumble bee as it rolled onto its back, seeing the now annoyed pony an upside down view, the black eyes sparkling with joy, seemingly like the little guy made a new friend.

But Argus wasn't sending off the same feeling as the bee rolled over, getting back on its little legs, letting out a squeak sound. He flicked his tail, scrunching up his nose, flaring his nostrils. Lifting a hoof, he raised it towards the bee - and smacked it off his muzzle.

The bee let out a scream, smashing into the bark of the tree, landing on the ground, with one wing kind of wrecked. Two wood chips fell on either side of it.

Getting back up and fixing up its wing, the bee made angry eyes, fluttering its wings. "Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz." Buzzing, the bee got in front of Argus again who only took two steps before stopping again. The bee's black eyes glared at him, his stinger ready to sting him. Bees only sting to defend themselves or when someone bothers them or gets them mad. "Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz," it continued to buzz, more loudly than ever instead of the small, friendly ones it used before.

"Go away," Argus gruffed at the bug, unafraid of the stinger ready to jab him at any moment.

"Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz!" The bee refused to leave, demanding in its own language. "Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz!"

"Quit it." The buzzing was starting to get on his nerves.

"Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz!"

"I don't speak bee!"

"Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz!"

"English!"

"Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz!"

"Will...you...be..." Sucking in a lung full of air, he shouted at the bee. "_**Quiet!"**_ Shutting up, the bee flew back a few inches, startled by the loudness of his voice. "Shoo!" he ordered, ready to grab his sword.

The bee let out a sad buzz for how awful he is. Frowning, the bee flew off, looking for more flowers.

Watching the bee fly off, the bodyguard can still feel the legs on his muzzle. He rubbed it, getting the feeling off and kept on going, following the trail.

As he continued on, he hadn't realized he was being watched. Two large, blue eyes in the shape of almonds poked through one of the bushes, making a soft rustling sound. Another pair came through too, also spying the pony.

The one on the right fluttered its wings, flicking its web-liked tail. It brought up a wragged hoof up to the branches of the bush, lowering it to get a much better view.

"Who do you see?" the one on the left also brought down some branches, his fangs glistening with saliva. A drop landed on the grass, inches away from him.

"Shh!" the first one placed hoof on his lips, hushing his partner. "It's a white pegasus pony with a sword," he told him, releasing the branches while the other one did the same thing. "He could be a threat to Queen Chrysalis's new colony she made by the new book Cozy Glow got for her. We have to take him to Grogar at the headquarters."

"You got it, partner." They both bumped their rickedy hooves. "Tirek can even have some of his magic too!" he proclaimed.

"Hush!" his partner exclaimed. "On a count of three, we ambush him. Got it?" His partner nodded his head. "Okay. One..."

"Two..." the second one added in with the count up.

"Three!" With a sudden leap, they both got in front of pegasus, startling him as he let out a horse noise.

"What the-?! Who are you!?" Argus demanded, standing his ground, his hoof ready to grab his sword at any attack. They sent him evil eyes, flapping their clear wings quickly like that little bee did. "Get out of my way," he growled in a menace tone.

Their curved horns glowed in the color of green, saying nothing. Argus quickly pulled out his sword, preparing himself for a fight when he got lifted off the ground. "Hey-!" He found himself off the ground, the green aura wrapped around him. "Put me down!" He struggled against the bond.

The two creatures glared at Argus, one of them speaking. "You're going to see our master Grogar and Queen Chrysalis."

"Don't forget Tirek and Cozy Glow," the other one seem to remind the first one.

Snickering, the first one made eye contact with Argus, his hoof gripping the handle of his weapon. "Yes, them too. Tirek will even drain out your magic."

"Magic?" he questioned. "What magic? Put me down this instant!"

But the creatures flew off with Argus, taking him to see their queen and everybody else who are waiting for their return.

* * *

**Note: Hey guys. Sorry for how short the chapter is. But I have something to say. Something important. The Internet is going to be off for who knows how long. This does give me more time to think up of ideas for this story, though. However, I will come back next year somewhere around October, which will take a long time for my next updated chapters, especially the one I really want to write. Along with chapters for winter, spring, and summer.**

**Again, I apologize. Please wait patiently for next year of 2020 for October chapters. Thank you.**


End file.
